esclavas
by chica otaku 79
Summary: inuyasha se encontraba en un apuro le habia mentido a su ex novia y ahora debía enfrentarlo pero quien era esa muchacha que se apareció a ayudarlo
1. esclavas

como había llegado a esto todo culpa de su orgullo pero no pudo evitarlo su orgullo estaba herido es decir ella se había acostado con naraku era simplemente imperdonable y encima se regodeaban ambos frente a media universidad haciéndolo ver como el cornudo y todavía recordaba cuando exploto  
Flash...  
Caminaba tranquilamente por la universidad con miroku su mejor amigo cuando una muchacha de mirada fría y color chocolate con el cabello largo y renegrido se paro frente a el lo miraba con burla y luego llego un muchacho de cabello largo y negro y ojos rojo los cuales miraron fijos a los dorados de el  
-que quieren ahora?-digo con acidez inuyasha su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una colita baja y sus dorados ojos expresaban odio puro asia esas dos personas paradas frente a ellos  
-inuyasha quería decirte que naraku y yo somos novio-digo con malicia kikio  
-y?-pregunto con mal humor  
-vamos perro sabemos que te molesta después de todo ella te engaño con migo y no abras podido superarla-digo naraku con una sonrisa que inuyasha hubiera estado mas que satisfecho de borrar  
-yo ya la olvide tengo una novia nueva te creíste que me deprimiría por ti ramera estas equivocada vendrá esta tarde-lo abia dicho sin pensar y para cuando quiso remediarlo era muy tarde miro a kikio que sonreía con incredulidad y naraku lo hacia con burla  
-oh encerio entonces esta tarde todos iremos a ver a tu supuesta novia verdad-digo naraku comenzado a alejarse cuando inuyasha recibió un golpe en su cabeza  
-en que demonios pensabas-reprendió miroku a su amigo  
-tranquilo no se acordaran-  
Fin flash...  
Que equivocado estaba no solo habían venido ellos dos sino que la mitad de la universidad para ser adultos eran muy chismosos  
-y bien inuyasha donde esta tu noviecita-digo con burla kikio-oh dejame adivinar su aviom privado no pudo aterrizar-  
-kyaaa es ella-grito una mujer se escucho el rugido de una moto todos se giraron y los hombres quedaron embobados al ver una mujer sobre una moto de carrera iba casi acostada y sus caderas estaban levemente levantadas la moto era roja traía una campera de cuero negra y unos pantalones azul gastados con lo,que parecían cortaduras de garras en la parte de adelante sobre las rodillas su piel era levemente bronceada el pantalón se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas y dejaba ver un muy apetitoso trasero bajo con sensualidad de la moto no se veía su rostro ya que traía un casco negro polarizado miro en su dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos todos dejaron de respirar cuando estuvo frente a inuyasha en el casco había un collar con una perla,rosa y abajo escrito en manuscrita en rojo decía  
"shikon no tama"  
-oh por kami eres la corredora de motocicletas profesional-digo miroku  
-la que jamas dejo ver su rostro -completo otro de los alumnos  
-es tu novia inuyasha?-digo otro de los alumnos  
-claro que..-  
-si vamos cachorrito debemos llegar al cine-digo la mujer  
-dime inuyasha es linda porque no se a sacado el casco-digo burlón naraku  
-oh quieren que me saque el casco?-todos asintieron-nada de fotos quiero que pongan los teléfonos en el piso enfrente suyo-todos obedecieron y la mujer se quito el casco una larga melena negra ondulada con las puntas de un azul fuego callo como cascada sobre sus hombros su piel era de un leve tono bronceado y sus fracciones eran delicadas dejo ver un par de ojos chocolates/verdes enmarcados por unas pestañas largas,negras y tupidas sus labios eran rosas y carnosos y sonreía mostrando dos hileras de blancos y perfectos dientes  
-cachorro vamos tenemos el viaje a china-digo asiendo un puchero  
Pov inu...  
Oh mierda no podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta parecía un ángel y yo no puedo tener mas suerte estoy enamorado de ella veo todas sus carreras nunca me pierdo una y ahora la tengo aquí adelante mío fingiendo ser mi novia ahora que lo pienso que demonios porque se esta haciendo pasar por mi novia no me incomoda en lo mas mínimo lo que si me molesta son las miradas muy poco sanas que le enviaban  
-inuyasha porque no me dijiste que salías con ella-estábamos alejados con miroku mientras le pedían autógrafos  
-porque no lo hago nose que mierda pasa-  
-una corredora profesional se ase pasar por tu novia frente a tu ex? Amigo kami te ama-digo miroku  
-ja tu no eres la novia de aquel iluso encerio creíste engañarme ademas no me llegas ni a los talones que seas una corredora y tengas dinero no significa que seas mas que yo-digo con coraje kikio ella soltó una melodiosa carcajada  
-oh valla inu esta es tu ex?-ella me giño un ojo  
-s...si cachorra-me anime a decirle y ella sonrió  
-mucho gusto soy higurashi kagome-  
_higurashi ese apellido me suena_  
Kagome extendió la mano pero kikio no la tomo  
-valla amor no me dijiste que era una mal educada amor-temblé de emoción cuando se acerco y sujeto mi mano

-yo no soy una mal educada estupida que no quiera tocarte es diferente-

-mm bueno si tu lo dices querida-digo con una sonrisa me miro cuando se escucho el sonido de otra motocicleta

-kagome apurate mujer llegaremos tarde-grito una castaña de ojos del mismo color

-oye inu quieres llevar a un amigo-pregunto kagome

-miroku vamos-dije al ver que miraba atentamente a la castaña

-por supuesto-

por kami no podía creerlo estaba manejando la moto de la corredora de shikon y no solo eso ella estaba detrás de mi sujetándose de mi cintura y sentía sus pecho precionarse,contra mi espalda frenamos en un bar muy acogedor entramos y todo estaba decorado en tonos marrones y detalles dorados era realmente muy hermoso nos dieron una mesa y fuimos a sentarnos ellas pidieron dos capuchinos con chocolate y crema y nosotros también pero con canela y para acompañar unas galletas de chispas de avena de limón y de vainilla ellas comenzaron a tomar y conversar tranquilamente mientras miroku y yo las mirábamos como babosos los movimientos de kagome era gráciles pero debía saber porque me había ayudado

-disculpen-ambas nos miraron-porque me ayudaste es decir no nos conocemos-ella sonrió de manera cálida y mi corazón comenzó una loca carrera

-sentimos que nuestros amos estaban en problemas solo eso-lo digo con naturalidad mientras yo estaba confundido y exitado me acababa de decir amo?

-de que hablas?-

-pues veras...

CONTINUARA...


	2. la esclava de mi padre

-pues verán...-kagome dejo de hablar y miro hacia la puerta inuyasha y miroku imitaron la acción de ambas mujeres cuando vieron entrar a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos que caminaba coquetamente traía un vestido negro apretado al cuerpo las divisó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas

-aome sango que gusto verlas-

-kagura andabas desaparecida-digo aome amablemente

-ya sabes paris Italia Grecia es agotador-digo suspirando cansada

-y que lo digas te pido algo?-digo amablemente

-un café bien cargado-

-mozo..-digo aome y entres segundos había mas de dos mozos preguntando por su orden-so...solo necesito a uno-digo con gracia-tu ven..-señalo a un mozo de cabello anaranjado atado en una colita alta con ojos verdes zafiros

-yo?-

-si tu-el joven se acerco-podrías traerme un café con crema mmmm-

-shippo señorita-digo tímidamente

-shippo que hermoso nombre-digo maternalmente y el mozo se sonrojo

-ya...ya se lo traigo señorita-y se fue muy nervioso

-sabes sigue impresionándome el,efecto que causas en los hombres-digo kagura mirando por donde se había ido shippo muy nervioso

-mmm de que hablas?-digo sin entender

-con solo una sonrisa logras ponerlos nerviosos serias una gran es...-recién se daba cuenta de los dos hombres sonrió sensualmente a inuyasha-mucho gusto soy kagura-

-yo soy inuyasha-

-y yo miroku-

-ni lo sueñes kagura miroku es mi amo-digo sango tomando la mano de miroku quien se sonrojo

-y tu?-miro a inuyasha

-no ye le acerques-digo aome,tomando la cabeza de inuyasha y escondiéndola entre sus pechos inuyasha se sonrojo intensamente

-ka..kagome-digo inuyasha muy sonrojado todos,miraban con celo a inuyasha y las mujeres a aome

-oh asi que ya tienen amos e las felicitó son muy guapos-digo kagura miro su reloj

-oh mierda mi amo se va a enojar las dejo que les parece si nos juntamos mañana a tomar un cafe-

-me parece genial amo puedo-digo sango mirando a miroku que se sonrojo

-no preguntes-digo sonrojado

-amo inuyasha puedo ir por favor por favor amo-digo aome prendiéndose a la ropa de inuyasha que estaba tan rojo como la campera que el tenia

-pr...primero deberemos h...hablar-digo inuyasha

-si claro amo-digo aome

-aayy kag creí jamas verte con un amo inuyasha no sabes la suerte que tienes de tenerla a ella como esclava te complacerá en todo...de verdad en todo solo díselo y ella lo ara-digo kagura e inuyasha estaba todo rojo y encima excitado por lo que digo kagura la cual se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-bien ahora nos dirán que es eso de las esclavas-digo serio inuyasha pero aun algo rojo

-vallamos a la caza de su padre-digo muy sería sango ellos solo asintieron pagaron y se fueron hacia las motos

-quieren llegar rápido-pregunto aome

-si-

-bien entonces nosotras manejamos-

Pov inu..

Oh por kami oh por kami no puedo creerlo la corredora shikon va a llevarme en su motocicleta ya la había llevado yo y ahora me va a llevar ella mi miembro está por explotar por las múltiples veces que me digo amo y las ultimas palabras de esa tal kagura no ayudaban en mucho subió a la moto no podía creer lo jodidamente sensual que se veía sobre esa moto me arrojo un casco el mismo que traía negro con llamas a las costados subimos ambos y ellas arrancaron a toda velocidad manejaban con tanta facilidad y velocidad pasaban los cambios y en cuestión de minutos estábamos frente a la mansión de mis padres

Estábamos en la puerta entrando Cuando la voz de mi padre se escucho desde el living

-asi que ya conocieron a sus esclavas-digo con una gran sonrisa

-tú que sabes sobre esto?-digo inuyasha

-son mujeres que complacerán todos tus deseos carnales todo lo que quieras-okei mas rojo seguramente no podría estar

-y tu que como lo sabes-digo miroku

-pues yo tengo una esclava claro esta-

-engañas a mi madre-grite horrorizado

-puff claro que no cariño tu padre no me engaña-mi madre salio de la cocina-yo soy la esclava de tu padre-

**continuara...**


	3. un poco de imformacion

-yo soy la esclava de tu padre-la mandíbula de inuyasha y miroku toco tierra firme la vista de inuyasha se volvió negra y

Pummm

-oh por kami-grito aome al acercarse al cuerpo de inuyasha que estaba en el piso inconsciente

-oh mi bebe-digo izayoi acercándose al igual que inu que miraba divertido a su hijo semi-inconsciente que balbuceaba incoherencias mientras aome abanicaba con sus manos en un intento por tirarle aire

-creo que no fue una buena idea decirle de golpe "inuyasha tu madre es una esclava que se dedica a complacerme en la cama por mas pervertidos que sean mis deseos"¬¬-digo aome mirando a inu que sonreía con nerviosismo-podría llevarlo a su habitación-digo aome inu asintió y tomo a inuyasha subió unas grandes escaleras hasta un pasillo con muchas puertas y entro en una puerta negra que decía "prohibido pasar"

-bien kagome esta va a ser su habitación miroku vive con nosotros asi que le mostraré su habitación a sango y kagome...-

-si?-

-tienes trabajo pequeña-digo mirando a su hijo

-sip por eso quería venir aquí las habitación son anti sonido verdad?-

-sii querida tranquila-digo inu se fue y quedo aome sola con inuyasha quien estaba tendido el la cama

-bien me iré a cambiar-

Aome fue hacia el baño de la pieza de inuyasha tomo de su bolso(lo había sacado del asiento de la moto) y saco un corsé blanco que dejaba sus hombros a la vista en el cual en el derecho había un perro blanco con una espada(colmillo de acero)en la boca tenia una colales blanca con porta ligas blancas y tenia unos tacos aguja blanco que tenían dos moños color púrpura con un diamante(de mentira oviamente)en el medio del moño su cabello lo puso a un costado dejando a la vista el tatuaje sus labios eran rojos tenía unas medias medio traslucidas blancas respiro hondamente

Pov kag...

Vamos kag tu puedes eres su esclava

y sabes que te fue bien...muy bien esta bien bueno debe morderte para sellar el trato vamos es tu amo debes complacerlo y al parecer si le gustas

-porque la puerta esta cerrada-escuche que decía inuyasha bien kagome respira y vamos camine hacia la puerta y la abri...

Pov inu...

Recuerdo haber escuchado que mi madre era la esclava de mi padre y todo se volvió negro me habré desmayado me desperté y estaba en mi cama mire hacia todos lados y después mi entre pierna la cual seguía despierta pero no tanto me pare y fui hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave

-porque la puerta esta cerrada-dije cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y oh por kami era ella con un corsé blanco tacones blancos con un moño purpura cada uno su figura se veía tan exquisita con ese corsé y con esas medias blancas

-amo..-

me digo con una voz muyyyy sensual y mi erección volvió a crecer

-yo puedo calmar el dolor-

y sabia muy bien a lo,que se refería con dolor me dolia la jodida erección de verla así camino sensualmente hasta estar alado mío

-acaso...-

iso un puchero sexy y tierno

-no le gusta como me vestí?-

si me gustaba sentía que en cualquier momento me arroja a sobre ella y comenzaba a quitarle las cosas con los dientes me sentía como un maldito perro en celo dio una vuelta para mi y en su hombro vi un perro blanco muy hermoso tatuado con una espada grande en forma de colmillo en su boca era un tatuaje realmente hermoso se giro y me agarro del cuello de la camisa y rozó sus labios contra los míos

-espera kagome no nos conocemos tanto como para ya...ya...tu sabes-

auto control inuyasha vamos tu puedes

Pov kag..

-espera kagome no nos conocemos tanto como para ya...ya...tu sabes-

ayy sigue tan kawaii y tímido como siempre sonreí de lado hoy me quitaría la virginidad este semental que tengo como amo

-al carajo todo eso no hay mejor manera de conocernos que...-

me separo de el y lo mire intrigada

Pov inu...

Me sonrió de lado no podía estar tan endemoniadamente buena

-al carajo todo eso no hay mejor manera de conocernos que...-

_ teniendo solo sexo_

Me dolió pensar que era solo sexo la separe de mi y ella me miraba con duda

-que solo teniendo sexo?-

pregunte ácidamente ella soltó una sensual carcajada

-Fhe que te parece tan gracioso?-

pregunte algo molesto por su reacción

Pov kag

-que solo teniendo sexo?-

solté una carcajada mi inu quería mas que sexo?oh por kami me pareció tan tierno

-Fhe que te parece tan gracioso?-

me miro con enojo

Pov inu..

-sabes si no quieres hacerlo solo tienes que decírmelo-

lo sabia solo era sexo

-soy tu esclava inuyasha y eso hacemos tener sexo con nuestros amos darles nuestro cuerpo cumplir sus fantasías darles todo lo que desean-

se cruzo de brazos y la mire con un poco de rencor yo no quería su cuerpo...bueno si lo quería lo anhelaba pero yo quería su corazón como ella me lo robo a mi y ni siquiera conocía su rostro

-yo no quiero tu cuerpo-dije ácidamente

Pov kag..

-yo no quiero tu cuerpo-

digo ácidamente una puntada en mi pecho seguro era por kikio su ex novia baje mi cabeza reteniendo las lagrimas y apretando los puños fui hacia el baño y me cambie me puse mi pantalón la ropa que traía cuando llegamos

-como diga amo-

comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

Pov inu...

Bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños la mire con curiosidad se fue al baño y salio cambiada

-como diga amo-

comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras yo la miraba con tristeza

-solo quería hacer el amor con usted que se llevara mi virginidad pero veo que es demasiado para ello disculpe mi atrevimiento-

_"solo quería hacer el amor con usted que se llevara mi virginidad"_

Me estaba regalando su virginidad quería hacer el amor no tener solo sexo cuando reaccione ya no estaba en la habitación salí corriendo hacia el pasillo justo a tiempo para ver como cerraba la puerta de la mansión baje rápido escuche en rugido de la motocicleta abrí la puerta y solo vi el humo de la rueda y como salia a toda velocidad por las puertas derrapo cuando salio doblando hacia la derecha como cuando dobla una curva en la pista y arrancar a toda velocidad por la calle

-la cague-dije sujetando mi cabeza

Narradora...

-que paso hijo?-inu salio rápido al escuchar el rugido de la motocicleta encontrándose a su hijo sujetando su cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos su madre salio detrás de inu

-yo pensé que solo era sexo que era una cualquiera por ser una esclava y..-

Plafff

El rostro de inuyasha quedo dado vuelta con una mano marcada mientras su madre tenia la mano levantada por el reciente cachetazo su esposo e hijo la miraban asombrados

-somos asignadas para un solo hombre toda nuestra vida nadie mas puede ocupar nuestra mente si no es el nuestra pureza es solo para el solo amamos a nuestros amos incluso mas que a nuestras vidas y tu le dices cualquiera el perro blanco en su hombro...-

Izayoi se bajo un poco la remera dejando ver uno igual pero con dos espadas que atravesaban detrás del perro blanco inuyasha miro asombrado el tatuaje

-significa que te pertenece...-

inuyasha sonrió de medio lado algo tímido

-pero si otra persona que sabe sobre las esclavas la ve ustedes no han intimado si ve que no han,completado el cello el será capas de borrar la marca fácilmente y aunque ella no quiera solo el será importante-

La sonrisa de inuyasha se borró al instante y una mirada de horror apareció de golpe

-puedes perderla para siempre-

Pov inu..

-puedes perderla para siempre-

Mis cienes espesaron a doler eso se escucha extrañamente familiar

-no la has cuidado-

-aléjate de ella-

-jamas será mía al fin lo será-

Acercó su boca a su cuello

-la perderás para siempre-

-madre-

Se escucho el grito infantil de un niño

-no..no te dejare-

De un firme golpe alejo al sujeto mientras se paraba junto a su marido

-tu eres mia-

La sangre caía en borbotones del abdomen del hombre junto a la mujer mientras caía de rodilla

-papiii-grito el niño aterrado cuando una mujer lo sujeto para que no se acercase mas

-quédate aquí muteki no veas asi a papa-digo la mujer

-amor amo por favor no..no me dejes-

-te amo...-

-no lo agás resiste que sucederá con muteki conmigo-

Digo desesperada

-nos encontraremos lo prometo-después de unas extrañas palabras el cuerpo del hombre brillo

-vengan-la mujer y el niño corrieron junto a la mujer que descansaba junto a un charco de sangre los tres brillaron

Pov kag...

La velocidad como lograba calmarme aunque las lagrimas hacían la visión borrosa freno en un semáforo en rojo cuando mi teléfono sonó era un mensaje

"nee-chan teki me molesta puedo golpearlo"

Soltó una carcajada y contesto

"claro que no le pegaras a teki dile que se detenga oh no le llevare el reproductor de música"

Estaba por arrancar cuando sentí una opresión en mi pecho

-inuyasha...-

Narradora..

A toda velocidad volvió hacia la mansión

...

Inu se encontraba dejando recostado a inuyasha en su cama después de haber caído inconsciente luego de la bofetada de su madre

-izayoi no creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza-digo en tono de broma cuando salieron de la habitación

-oh cállate no fui yo-

miraron la habitación alado de la de inuyasha

-miroku a estado ocupado hace mas de dos horas que no salen-digo izayoi sonriendo

-sango lo,debe mantener ocupado-

digo pícaro inu cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió y por las escaleras como un rayo subió aome muy agitada

-que sucedió?-pregunto preocupada

-tranquila se desmayo después de que su madre lo abofeteara nada grave-

Aome respiro aliviada y sonrió

-valla señora izayoi no creí que tuviera tanta fuerza como para tan solo con un golpe desmayarlo-

Inu estallo en carcajadas mientras izayoi se sonrojeaba

-oh genial ahora tu tambien están de graciosos que se ríen de mi-decía izayoi mientras caminaba y era segura por inu aome sonrió y entro a la habitación


	4. primera vez y celos:primera parte

La luz estaba apagada cerro con cuidado la puerta y por la pared comenzó,a buscar el interruptor de la luz cuando su torso fue apoyado contra la pared mientras sus caderas quedaban asía atrás y eran empujadas por delante por el abdomen su cabeza fue tirada hacia atrás por el cabello y sintió un "palo" entre sus muslos el cual se movió hacia atrás y rozó contra su intimidad

-mmm-

-grrrr-

Aome escucho el ronco gruñido y supo a quien pertenecía

-inuyasha...-suspiro aome y el peli negro se volvió loco al escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera en un suspiro de anhelo corrió su cabeza hacia un costado y comenzó a besar su cuello pasando lentamente su lengua por su cuello y gruño al sentir el dulce sabor y de pronto se acordó

-cachorra seguís teniendo esa ropa tan exquisita?-digo con voz ronca

-a..averígualo-digo aome

-claro que lo haré tu me perteneces-digo posesivamente mordiendo levemente su oreja aome jadeo fuertemente inuyasha la volteo y se acerco peligrosamente a su boca

-como se que no me vas a traicionar como sabré que realmente me amas?-digo apoyando su frente contra la de aome y cerrando los ojos

-porque yo nací por ti fui echa solo para ti y eres al único al que amo y amare-digo mientras lo acariciaba cariñosamente y la cordura de inuyasha salio por la ventana levantándola poniendo sus manos en su cola iso que enredara sus piernas en su cadera y la,apretó contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella e impacto su boca contra la de ella introduciendo su lengua en su boca sin delicadeza aome jadeo al sentir la lengua de inuyasha en su boca que se movía con pasión y sin piedad y claro que ella no se quedaría atrás paso los brazos por su nuca y lo acercó mas si era posible intensificando mas el beso y apretó el agarre en sus caderas pegando su erección a su intimidad por lo que el gruño y ella gimió

-grrr-

-mmmm inuyasha..-gimió cuando inuyasha movió sus caderas frotando su intimidad ambos gemían

-grrrrr ka..kagome-

-inu..inuyasha mas rápido-inuyasha comenzó a frotarse mas rápido sintiendo como su miembro se agrandaba(el estaba en bóxer y ella con los pantalones)

Aome jadeaba fuerte la erección de inuyasha se frotaba justo en su clítoris e inuyasha gruñía en su oreja lo que solo lograba excitarla mas

-no aguanto o te quitas esa ropa o juro que la destrozare con los dientes-digo exitado inuyasha aome desenvolvió el cuello de inuyasha y lo alejo poniendo una mano en su pecho desnudo por lo que inuyasha suspiro llevo la mano al cierre de su campera negra de cuero y comenzó a bajarlo dejando ver un corsé blanco que resaltaba su cuerpo inuyasha delineo sus cuervas con los ojos

-eres una perrita muy pervertida solamente la campera de cuero tapaba tu hermosa figura-digo comenzando a besar su cuello bajando hacía su hombro en donde estaba el tatuaje y lo mordió juguetonamente

-amo..mis...vaqueros-digo aome inuyasha la sentó sobre su brazo era realmente liviana y con el otro comenzó a desprender los botones y bajar el cierre encontrándose con unas bragas blancas y un porta liga también blanco

-no te habías quitado nada-digo sonriendo de lado aome sonrió y se acerco a su oído y susurro mientras lo mordía juguetonamente

-debo estar siempre preparada para mi amo-digo sensualmente mientras lo lamia inuyasha tembló de la excitación mientras apretaba mas el cuerpo de aome contra el suyo

-y eso me gusta mucho perrita-digo succionando su cuello y dejando una marca roja aún con ella sentada sobre su brazo la llevo hacia la cama y la dejo ahí se giro para prender una lámpara y cuando miro de nuevo jadeo y su miembro dolía el vaquero de aome llego a su cara y cuando se lo saco vio como aome gateaba sobre la cama hacia el otro lado

-claro que no te iras cachorrita- sujeto su pierna y la jalo hacia el mirándola como depredador y se relamió los labios se sentó y ella estaba entre sus piernas puso el cabello de aome por delante de uno de sus hombros comenzó a besar su espalda sus manos bajaron por sus brazos y llegaron al listón que sujetaba el corsé y comenzó a sacar el listón con lentitud mientras seguía besando su espalda cuando al fin saco el listón abrió el corsé y se lo saco dejando tanto su abdomen,su espalda y sus pechos descubiertos despacio subió sus manos acariciando su abdomen con amor y llego a sus pechos los cuales agarro y gruñó sorprendido al ver que casi no cabían en sus manos los apretó con cuidado

-ah mmm inuyas..ha-gimió débilmente aome inuyasha sonrió y con algo mas de confianza comenzó a apretarlos mientras sus pulgares acariciaban sus pezones ya erectos y su boca estaba en su cuello la mano de aome viajo hasta la entre pierna de inuyasha y apretó su erección por lo que inuyasha gimió la dio vuelta dejándola boca arriba y sin delicadeza empezó a probar sus pechos mientras aome agarra a su cabeza con ambas manos y gemía el nombre de inuyasha

-aahh inu...inuyasha yo...yo quiero-de un sorpresivo movimiento aome quedo sobre inuyasha quien respiraba agitado por la excitación aome lo beso apasionadamente y después disminuyó la intensidad y comenzó a bajar por su barbilla llego a su cuello y sonrió con malicia lo mordió

-aaahh-gimió inuyasha tanto de dolor como de excitación aome había mordido fuerte su cuello y ahora lamia el mismo lugar

-deliciosa sangre amo-inuyasha jadeo exitado y estaba algo dudoso porque le había gustado tanto que lo mordiera de esa forma aome bajo mas y llevo a su bien trabajado pecho y comenzó a besarlo mientras su cabello acariciaba el cuerpo de inuyasha y esta sensación al peli negro le encantaba beso todo su pecho con cariño bajo y llego a su abdomen estaba marcado valla que lo estaba(su físico es como el del anime)beso todo su abdomen arrancándole jadeos y después saco su lengua y lo lamio todo

-allí no kagome-digo inuyasha cerrando los ojos cuando volvió a pasar su lengua por su abdomen pero ahora tambien apretaba su erección aome bajo sus besos y llego al bulto que era escondido por el bóxer sonrió maliciosa y lo beso con cariño

-ka..ka..kagome no..lo...agás-jadeo preocupado al ver como ella comenzaba a bajarle los bóxer ya sabia lo que quería hacer pero no quería que ella...bueno eso sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar deseando aquel toque que su cachorra quería darle

_no creo que sea correcto es su primera vez según lo que ella me digo y no debería dejar que.._

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados bruscamente por una gran ola de placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo miro con un solo ojo(ya que el otro estaba cerrado)como aome pasaba la punta de la lengua por la punta de su miembro lentamente saboreando un liquido brillante transparente que salia de la punta bajo zigzagueante hasta la base y volvió a subir mordiendo la separación de la cabeza con el tronco

-grrr ah ka..kagome-gemía inuyasha con los ojos cerrados por el placer y apretando con sus manos las sabanas

Pov inu..

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía su lengua en ese lugar y cuando mordió tan delicadamente mi miembro me sentía desfallecer pero lo que mas me gustaba y excitaba era...

_saber que eres tu mi hermoso angel al que pensé jamas tocar quien me enamoro sin siquiera ver su rostro_

Narradora...

-aahh kagome-gimió fuertemente de placer al sentir como la boca de aome rodea a por completo su miembro dándole un gran placer subía y bajaba acariciando con la lengua todo a su paso Aome iba lento con la intención de que el suplicara

-ca..cachorra por favor no me tortures...ahh así-digo inuyasha levantando levemente las caderas aome comenzó a ir mas rápido ayudada de su mano pero para inuyasha no era suficiente velocidad-perdóname cachorra-digo antes de sujetar su cabeza y acelerar el ritmo hasta que sintio explotar cerro los ojos por el placer y por la vergüenza había acabado en su boca con lentitud y aun von los espamos de placer abrió los ojos y se sonrojo como un tomate maduro al ver como aome tragaba su esencia y como un poco había quedado en su rostro

-disculpame aome yo..- decía inuyasha desesperado pero un apasionado beso de aome iso que se callara

-shh inu no me molesta-digo sonriendole inuyasha la miro con amor

-entonces dejame hacer lo mismo yo tambien quiero-digo mientras se giraba y quedaba sobre ella


	5. primera vez y celos:segunda parte

Inuyasha trazó un camino de besos desde su boca hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos lentamente subió por uno de sus pechos y soplo el pezón arrancándole un suspiro a aome sonrió mientras se lo metía en la boca

-aahh-aome tomo la cabeza de inuyasha inconscientemente y lo acerco mas la mano de inuyasha viajo entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a su vientre paso sus dedos con lentitud dejando un camino de fuego en la piel de aome y llego a los rizos que ocultaban su tesoro con cuidado bajo la mano y acarició sus labios

-aaahh inu...inu...inuyasha-gimió aome inuyasha comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con cuidado mientras cambiaba de pecho y aome se retorcía de placer abajo suyo bajo de su pecho dando pequeños besos y llego a su intimidad remplazando su dedo por su lengua comenzando a acariciar lo que antes hacia su dedo

-INUYASHA!-aome inconscientemente por el placer jalo los cabellos de inuyasha mientras este no dejaba quieta su lengua e introducía uno de sus dedos en su interior aome se removió un poco incomoda

-se que te incomoda cachorra pero debes acostumbrarte-digo con ternura y metió otro dedo

-oohh inu...ya..sha-digo un poco mas incomoda por ambos dedos en su interior inuyasha comenzó a mover los dedos con cuidado primero eran pequeños jadeos y algunas exclamaciones que poco a poco se fueron volviendo fuertes gemido mientras inuyasha movía mas rápido sus dedos y aome movía sus caderas de un momento a otro inuyasha quito sus dedos y subió besando con cariño a aome se separo de ella y llevo los dos dedos hacia su boca probando de su esencia

-no..lo agás AHHJ INUYASHA-grito de placer cuando inuyasha enterró su lengua en su intimidad y comenzó a penetrarla con la lengua aome se retorcía y se arqueaba por lo que inuyasha tubo que sujetar sus caderas para retenerla subió una de sus manos y comenzó a masajear un pecho hasta que sintió mas humedad por lo que entendió que aome se había venido en su boca recogió su esencia mas que gustoso mientras aome seguía con los espasmos de placer el cuerpo de inuyasha se deslizó sobre el suyo y de nuevo la beso con pasión mientras aome jadeaba

-cachorra ya no puedo mas quiero estar dentro-jadeo inuyasha

-hazlo inu yo quiero sentirte dentro-inuyasha tomo su miembro con una mano y lo guio a la entrada de aome

-te amo perrito-digo aome besando su nariz

-y yo a ti cachorra-y de una sola y fuerte estocada se hundió en aome llevándose su virginidad aome pego un gritito de dolor mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de inuyasha y este cerro los ojos quedándose quieto esperando a que su cachorra se acostumbrará a su asaltó

-mmm-inuyasha miro a aome con cariño y divisó una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla se sintió la peor basura del maldito mundo

_sigue muy estrecha y tensa... oh dioses estoy tan excitado pero no quiero hacerlo si ella tiene que sufrir tanto_

-saldré cachorra-estaba saliendo cuando aome enredo las piernas en su cadera sujeto su cola

_mi trasero?_

y se levantó haciendo que la vuelva a penetrar y clavo las uñas en los cachetes de inuyasha

-aahh kagome duele mujer-digo inuyasha sumamente sonrojado pero su respiración se había acelerado

-no te vallas inu te necesito ya no me duele- digo mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos y miraba con ojos entrecerrados y brillantes a inuyasha

-estas segura?-pregunto inuyasha apoyando su frente contra la de aome

-si inu-chan-inuyasha sonrió y meneo despacio su cadera y apretó los labios para no soltar un gemido y escuchar a su cachorra-aahh inu-gimió moviendo las caderas

inuyasha comenzó un ritmo lento pero hondo causando que aome se retorciera de placer mientras abraza a las caderas de inuyasha con sus piernas

-aahh inu mmm aahh inuyasha aahh se siente tan bien enmmm ahh-

_por kami esta gimiendo tan alto eso me enciende me pone incluso...ardiente_

Narradora..

El sudor perla a la cara y cuerpos de inuyasha mientras apretaba su ceño y dientes en un intento de no acelerar el ritmo

-no te detengas...,no dudes necesito que lo agás mas rápido...mas duro-la cordura de inuyasha o la poca que tenia se perdió y en un embiste rudo entro a fondo mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello de aome

-aaahh inuyasha-grito aome de placer inuyasha comenzó a ir a un ritmo demente iba rápido y duro se escuchaba el sonido de su cuerpo al unirse con el de ella mientras aome se aferraba a la fuerte y sudorosa espalda de inuyasha

-grrr aah aome-gimió inuyasha mientras la seguía embistiendo con fuerza de un momento a otro salio de dentro de ella escuchando el gemido en reproche de ella la tomo con facilidad de la cintura levantándola y sentándola sobre su miembro con tal precisión que su miembro volvió a entrar en un embiste fuerte

-AAHHHHH-gimió o mas bien grito aome del placer mientras enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de inuyasha y apoyaba los pies en la cama ayudando en las embestidas a inuyasha mientras este sujetaba las caderas de aome y la ayudaba levantando las caderas y ayudándola a ella a subir y después a bajar entre ambos llevaban un ritmo que hacia gritar y llorar a aome del placer y hacia gruñir y gemir a inuyasha

-asi...inu..sigue Por kami aahhh mas..mas rápido-tenía fuertemente aome

-aahhh ca...cachorra...grrrr eres...aah mágica-gimió inuyasha en su oreja antes de lamerla-y eres mía solo mía perrita-le susurro de manera sensual antes de morderla

-INUYASHAA!-grito aome mientras llegaba al orgasmo apretando el miembro de inuyasha en su cabidad

-KAGOME!-grito tambien inuyasha tirándose asia adelante y dejando abajo a aome al llegar al orgasmo y derramar su esencia dentro de ella ambos jadeaban y sus cuerpos estaban sudados

-inu..inu..te amo inu-chan-beso la nariz de inuyasha

-y yo a tu perrita-

-¡Ahh!-

Fue el grito que ella soltó cuando inuyasha comenzó a lubricar su miembro con sus orgasmos en la entrepierna de ella su miembro ahora tenía un leve color rojizo en él y la base totalmente hinchada pero no había dolor alguno

Coloco a Kagome a cuatro patas y se subió sobre ella de modo que las rodillas de inuyasha quedaran en la cama y su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de ella Tomó con sus manos las caderas de ella y aplicó un poco de fuerza para que no se moviera ni un centímetro ambos se tensaron cuando el miembro de inuyasha comenzó a entrar por el otro canal de ella inuyasha La sentía ultra apretada haciéndolo sentir en el cielo mismo pero lo importante era ella

-¡Ah! ¡N...no...No te detengas!-

Esos eran los gritos de aome pero inuyasha no podía moverse libremente comenzó a embestirla con cuidado de no dañarla ya que seguro esa zona era muy sensible Pero aome tenia otros planes ella aumento el ritmo de las suaves embestidas a unas rudas e inuyasha se cegó nuevamente del placer

-aaah por los dioses esto es genial-grito excitado inuyasha mientras la embestía el torso de aome estaba apoyado en la cama y sujetaba con sus manos fuertemente las sabanas mientras gemía/gritaba del placer inuyasha la enbestia ferozmente vio el tatuaje de aome

Pov inu...

_significa que me pertenece que ella es mía_

me incline hasta el tatuaje y respire en la mejilla de aome y esta inclinó la cabeza Mirándome de reojo con los ojos entre cerrados jadeé tanto por las embestidas como por la imagen tan sensual de mi cachorra sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo vivo sus labios hinchados y rojos viéndose mas deseables y sus ojos chocolate/verdes ahora eran tan verdes como una esmeralda cosa que me sorprendió pero realmente se veía muy hermosa me acerque y la bese con frenesí mientras mis caderas sin orden previa aceleraron mi lengua se enrolló con la de ella saboreando esa salí a tan dulce que me,enloquecía me separe aun con un hilillo de saliva uniéndonos el cual se rompió cuando ella lo succiono baje a su tatuaje y pase mi lengua por el perro

-OHH POR KAMI INUYASHA MAS RÁPIDO-grito mi cachorra excitada sonreí y acelere y recordé la mordida en mi hombro

-ahora me las pagaras cachorra-susurro inuyasha antes de morder el tatuaje

-AAAAAAHHH INUYASHAA!-

-KAGOME!-sentí como me apretaba dolorosa pero deliciosamente en ese canal y otra vez solté mi esencia en su interior caí sobre ella aun con su tatuaje entre mis dientes lo solté y lami la sangre

_me habré pasado?_

Mire como aome jadeaba y aun se retorcía de placer conmigo dentro

_parece que la éxito mas_

Valla perrita pervertida

Ringg ringgg

Mire curioso era el teléfono de aome

-no contestarás?-pregunte curioso la mire y ella estaba dormida sonreí y bese su frente salí de su interior sintiendo un cosquilleo al sentir mi propia semilla en mi miembro la acomode y la tape con las sabanas de seda roja y la colcha me puse unos pantalones algo holgados y una remera negra y salí del cuarto necesitaba alimento le di una ultima mirada a mi angel y salí escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse alado mire y miroku salia con cara de feliz cumpleaños me miro y sonrió de manera pervertida

-inuyasha que estuviste haciendo estas sudado tus labios están rojos y tienes el cabello alborotado-sentí mis mejillas arder-oye hacen demasiado ruido-

-aome es la que grita no yo-me golpee mentalmente

-asi que aome grita no sabia es decir las habitaciones son aislantes de sonidos-lo voy a matar comencé a correrlo escaleras abajo hasta que llegamos a la cocina se veía por la ventana que serian la de la tarde

-como la pasaron muchachos?-pregunto pícaro mi padre hasta que una sartén impacto misteriosamente contra su cabeza mire a mi madre sonriendo y ella me sonrió guiñándome un ojo

-deben tener hambre verdad?-digo mi madre poniendo unos hockeys delante de nosotros con miel un tazón con frutas y los cubiertos

-gracias madre-dijimos miroku y yo miroku era como mi hermano vivía con nosotros y a mis padre les decía como yo a diferencia de sesshomaru que ya no vivía con nosotros aunque venia bastante seguido

-deberías agradecerle-digo mi padre sobándose la cabeza

-por que?-

-porque escondí todos los póster de la corredora shikon-

-iré a ver si kag despertó y tiene hambre-e la vergüenza todos sonrieron de manera extraña sin prestarles mucha atención camine hacia arriba y antes de abrir escuche

-ya se teki-chan estaré ay...sisi tranquilo pareces mi marido...si,si te hace sentir mejor si también te amo cuídate pequeño y dile a nee-chan que no toque mi laptop ni entre en mi habitación porque sino are sushi con sus pescaditos...no no y no yo iré a china tengo una carrera...-

_china pensé que su próxima carrera era en París_pensé confundido

-aa era paris jeje bueno no iré yo sola con sango si no no lo,discutimos okei? tu debes irte a estados unidos e iras si bebe tambien te extrañare bueno cuídate bay te amo-

_te amo TE AMO!?quien demonios era ese teki bien inuyasha no te precipites recuerda que nombro a un hermano quizás un primo si eso bueno pregúntale _

-quien es teki?-mi tono sonó mas serio y enojado de lo que planeaba

-escuchando conversaciones ajenas?-digo de manera juguetona

_no caigas no caigas_

-era mi agente-por alguna razón no le creía

-iremos a París..-

_acaso ella..._

-quiero que estes ay mientras corro si te gustan las carreras claro-le agradezco a mi padre haber escondido los pósteres de la corredora shikon ósea los póster de ella

-claro amo tus carreras-los ojos de aome brillaron de modo aniñado y se arrojo sobre mi

-te amo inu-chan-digo feliz abrazándome

-y yo a ti cachorrita-

-no iremos hoy inu dile a sango y miroku que se preparen-

-si baja a córner-ella asintió y salí al pie de la escalera estaba miroku y me miraba serio

-que sucede?-

-kikio esta en la puerta-

-que hace esa desgraciada aquí?-solté un gruñido realmente no tenia ganas de ver a la maldita

-vino bramando que tu seguias siendo suyo y que no quería a ninguna zorra cerca tuyo-

_zorra?_

Mi furia incremento al entender que la "zorra"era aome camine hacia la puerta

-dejamos solos miroku a y aome dicen que se preparen hoy saldremos a paris-

-entonces ella...-

-si nos llevara a su carrera-dije sonriendo

-oh debes estar feliz-me,digo miroku subiendo las escaleras

-eso no es lo único que me tiene feliz-abrí la puerta y adelante mío estaba kikio bestia una falda roja estilo tuno una blusa negra que realmente dejaba poco a la imaginación y unos tacos negros de taco aguja parecía una secretaria y tenia entendido que cuando salía de la universidad trabajaba de una en un despacho un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar el porque de sus ropas

-que quieres?-

-esa zorra esta dentro verdad?-apretó su puño

-primero no es ninguna zorra aquí la zorra es otra-la mire despectivamente-y segundo no te importa tu estas con naraku me engañaste con el nosotros ya no somos nada-

Pov ki..

Abrió la puerta estupido naraku nose que quería lograr haciendo que vuelva a enamorar a inuyasha abrieron la puerta y me sorprendí al verlo reluciente sus ojos brillaban con vitalidad ese dorado relucía como una joya pulida su rostro aunque mirándome a mi estaba serio irradiaba felicidad y estaba parado con arrogancia como si fuera dueño y señor de todo el mundo

_seguro esta con esa zorra_

Una furia me recorrió inexplicablemente

Pov inu...

-tu eres mío me perteneces nosotros no terminamos-grito y yo sonreí

-yo ya no soy mas tuyo-susurre cerca de su oído

-inu-chan!-escuche el grito infantil de mi perrita

-yo le pertenezco a ella-mire las escaleras y aome bajaba deslizándose por el brandal aterrizo perfectamente y mire embelesado su ropa que nose de donde demonios la había sacado tenia un pantalón negro de cuero que le quedaba perfecto después tenia una remera que dejaba a la vista todo su plano abdomen rosa pálido con letras en ingles negras era suelta y de hombro caído dejando ver una tira de un corpiño negro y su hombro estaba realmente preciosa

-pasa algo perrito?-pregunto acercándose

-nada cachorra kikio ya se iva-

-yo no me iba inu-de sorpresa me beso intente alejarla sin hacerle daño hasta que lo conseguí la mire con furia y ella solo sonreía con malicia

-NO,VUELVAS A TOCARME-grite enojado

-eso demuestra que aun eres mi-miro a aome que estaba seria-y tu recuerda esto el siempre será mío jamas dejare que este contigo-

-es mío y aunque deba matarlo lo are me oíste-grito colérica

-eres una maldita egoísta decías amarlo era mentira lo engañaste-

Narradora...

El puño de aome se cerro y con fuerza golpeo a kikio arrojándola al piso

-kagome..-

Digo inuyasha entes de ir alado de kikio

Rinnm tinn

Todos salieron fuera mientras el teléfono de aome sonaba izayoi y sango miraban con desaprobación a inuyasha que estaba arrodillado junto a kikio

-ya voy-digo aome al teléfono entro a la casa

-estas bien kikio-pregunto inuyasha

-no lo agás aome-todos miraron a la entrada de la cochera aome estaba sobre la moto y aceleró si soltar el freno-esto no es una pista de carrera ay autos a la velocidad que tu vas no podrás esquivarlos están los semáforos-digo sango

-y?-

-maldita sea aome la ultima vez casi mueres-los ojos de todos se abrieron

-eso es lo divertido-sonrió de manera macabra antes de ponerse su casco y arrancar a toda velocidad saliendo por la puerta de la gran mansión dejando un rastro de polvo

-maldita sea-sango salio a la cochera

-espero que estes feliz por cuidar de esa maldita perra mi amiga...siempre lo pensé no la mereces-y arranco siguiendo a su amiga

-porque siempre arruinas lo bueno-digo su madre mirando a kikio con desprecio-si algo le llega a pasar prepárate...el vacío que sentirás será abrumador-y entro

-espera a que ella regrese no sabes donde podría estar-

-inu..-digo kikio


	6. viaje,desliz y discusion

Tres horas después...

Sango había regresado sin noticias de su amiga cosa que solo preocupo a todos

-maldita sea donde diablos esta-digo inuyasha desesperado en el living mientras su familia y sango lo miraban

-fue tu culpa-digo sango secamente

-ya ya sangito creo que no deberías echárselo en cara-digo miroku

-no miroku sango tiene razón no debiste reclamarle a aome por golpear a kikio se lo merecia-

La puerta se abrió y al living se asomo aome

-por kami que demonios te pasó?-digo sango exaltada

-tranquila estoy bien-sonrió cerrando sus ojos pero por la sonrisa el corte en su mejilla sangro aun mas en la comisura de su labio bajaba un hilo de sangre ancho en su pierna el pantalón estaba rasgado y había un corté y en su brazo derecho había un corte que sangraba profundamente estaba atado por un pañuelo blanco pero igual la sangre bajaba y caía al piso

-cachorra que te paso-

-nada prepárense para el viaje salimos en 2 horas-

-dejame desinfectar esas heridas-digo sango subiendo junto a aome todos miraron feo a inuyasha

-estupido-susurro su padre

-sango deja te ayudo-grito izayoi subiendo las escaleras

-maldita sea..-estaba por subir pero miroku lo detuvo

-deja que curen sus heridas inuyasha luego hablas con ella ahora vallamos a prepararnos-

Media hora después..

Todos estaban abajo con sus maletas todos menos aome, sango estaba cambiada los dos taishon menores se preguntaban de donde diablos sacaban la ropa sango había bajado con una faldita negra y unas botas negras con detalles en dorado que llegaba hasta abajo de las rodillas y tenia una remera blanca con letras en negro ajustada al cuerpo vale decir que las babas de miroku llegaban hasta el suelo

-y aome?-pregunto impaciente inuyasha

_no me disculpare solo le reproche por andar golpeando gente _

Pensó obstinadamente inuyasha

-disculpen tenia que arreglar unos asuntos- Y la mandíbula de inuyasha toco el piso aome bajaba con un top negro que dejaba a la vista todo su plano abdomen con una camperita estilo musculosa roja que en la espalda le quedaba larga asi que se veía hasta abajo de los omóplatos dejando a la vista el tatuaje y su exquisita piel tenia unos pantalones blancos ajustados al cuerpo y por ultimo unos tacos ajugas negros su cabello estaba en una trenza cocida y caía sobre su hombro en su brazo donde estaba la herida había una venda y en su mejilla una curita

-que te paso?-

-digamos que me encontraron-digo tomando su maleta

-como lo hicieron?-digo sango

-alguien subió mi foto a internet asi que... gracias amo-digo secamente aome e iso una reverencia burlona-por proteger a tu amada muñeca kikio lograste que mi cara saliera en todo internet y vale decir los programas de chismes en cuanto 8 horas lograste destruir lo que me costo mas de 4 años lograr solo por defenderla-digo antes de salir rozando con el-siempre ella...siempre fue ella-y salio dos taxi los esperaba aome subió al primero

-yo iré contigo-digo inuyasha

-no me iré con sango vete con miroku-digo y sango subió el taxista arranco no sin antes enviarle una mirada lujuriosa aome la cual no paso desapercibida para inuyasha quien gruño

-eres un idiota-dijeron miroku su padre y su madre al mismo tiempo

-maldición no tiene que ver kikio ella no tenia ninguna cámara-un teléfono impacto contra su cabeza tirándolo de cara al piso

-idiota claro que tiene que ver quería sacarme de la casa como puedes ser tan idiota-el taxi estaba detenido y aome se asomaba por una de las ventanas entonces giro mirando asía uno de los muros que resguardaba la mansión su trenza se movió y quedo sobre su espalda su mirada endureció y miro fijamente uno de los árboles que sobre pasaban el muro

-revisa las fotos inu-baka y veras de que te hablo-grito antes de meterse de nuevo al taxi e irse

-mejor subamos ya inuyasha-

-y pensar que hace unas horas me decía inu-chan-digo deprimido inuyasha subiendo al taxi

-veamos las fotos-prendieron el teléfono y soltaron un jadeo al ver el fondo de pantalla era naraku junto a una extraña mujer

-es..es..es..es el teléfono de naraku?-

-como mierda lo consiguió?-ambos se miraron y fueron a la galería y encontraron varias fotos que no deberían estar ay por ejemplo una foto tomada desde donde asía minutos aome había mirado fijamente de ella parada junto a inuyasha después otra de ella sobre la moto de la corredora shikon y otra con zoom que mostraba el casco con las letras

-idiota-digo miroku mientras inuyasha bajaba la cabeza

_le debo una disculpa_

En el aeropuerto...

-aome debemos hablar-digo inuyasha sujetando su brazo

-debemos irnos inuyasha yo tengo una carrera y debo ganarla-digo soltándose de su agarre

-maldita perra-gruño inuyasha

-deja de insultarla-digo sango apareciendo atrás abrazada con miroku

-pero no escucha-

-oye la culpa es tuya-

-si es verdad pero..-

-no tienes derecho a reclamarle nada-digo sango frunciendo el seño

-grrrr-inuyasha gruño como por sétima ves desde que estaban en el aeropuerto por las miradas pocos sanas que le enviaban a aome

En el avión...

-escúchame maldita sea-

-no tengo nada que escuchar-digo mirando por la ventana

-si Si tienes discúlpame-

-es tarde para pedir disculpas mi cara esta por todos lados-

-yo no sabia que ella quería eso-

-la defendiste frente ami después de que te beso corriste a ayudarla a ella-gruño aome -si sigues amándola no me pidas que siga a tu lado porque para ti puede solo ser sexo pero para mi ay sentimientos dé por medio y duele Inu-baka(perro idiota)y ahora aléjate antes de que te rompa un brazo-inuyasha la miro y gruñó los pelos de la nuca de aome se erizaron

-debes respetarme soy tu amo-los ojos de aome parecían despedir fuego miro fulminante a inuyasha quien miraba de igual manera a aome esta iso amague de pararse pero inuyasha fue las rápido sosteniéndola en el asiento

-dejame inuyasha-

-no-la sonrisa sádica de inuyasha alertó todos los sentidos de aome que empezó a revolverse con violencia

-inuyasha suéltame no tienes derecho después de haber defendido a esa zorra-inuyasha bajo el asiento y lo dejo recto a la fuerza acostó a aome y el subió arriba

-eres mía higurashi no te escaparas de mi la primera vez fui delicado pero ahora..-sonrió sombríamente y se acerco al oído de aome y susurro-conocerás a la bestia perrita-un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de aome tanto de excitación como miedo su voz había sonado tenebrosamente sensual

-aahh-gimió cuando inuyasha le dio una embestida aun con la ropa pero podía sentir claramente su gran erección pero no ella aun tenia orgullo y como que se llamaba aome higurashi no se iba a dejar tan fácil oviamente era mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo debido a que todo el peso de inuyasha caía sobre ella pero ella no era débil lo contrario un poco de fuerza y logro levantarlo

-tienes fuerza perra-gruño roncamente aome escucho la tela del asiento romperse miro a los lados de su cabeza que era donde inuyasha tenia las manos y

Pov kag...

Oh por kami-sama había roto el asiento con su dedos estaban incrustados dentro del asiento

-inuyasha suéltame eres un bruto rompiste los asientos-

Mierda si intentaba meter un dedo iba a desgarrarme(xD no lo resisti) empecé a moverme mas fuerte

-quieta perra- bajo y mordió mi hombro

-aahh eres un bruto-comencé a golpear su espalda no con mucha fuerza pero podía escuchar el ruido hueco por los golpes

-sigue golpeando que eso solo me calienta mas-

Sonrojarme no fue lo único que ise sentí mojarme toda maldito inuyasha con su sensual voz y su estupida perversión

-aagh-volvió a morderme y si pensaba que se iba a quedar asi estaba muy equivocado levante la cabeza abrí la boca y

Pov inu...

estaba fuera de mi quería tomarla ahí y claro que lo aria estaba tan excitado por sus golpes en mi espalda mordí de nuevo su hombro mas fuerte y claro que ella no se quedaría sumisa

-grrrrr perra-solté un gruñido fastidiado y extasiado había mordido mi hombro con fuerza sentía sus dientes romper mi carne y si dolía pero el dolor desapareció cuando sentí una de sus rodillas frotar mi erección la mire y no podía creerlo de su comisura bajaba un hilo de sangre y era mío la remera estaba rasgada por sus dientes se separó y juro que vi colmillos pero no sus dientes estaban bien sus labios estaban teñidos de rojo por mi sangre la que bajaba de mi hombro

-suéltame perro-digo desafiante sonreí como disfrutaría esto

-y si no lo hago-sujeto sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y levantó sus caderas rozando nuestras intimidades gruñi y ella tiro para atrás su cabeza

-me acostare con el primer idiota que se me cruce por el enfrente-no me había dado gracia para nada estupida perra y sus estupida amenaza desabroche mi cinturón y luego los botones bajando mis pantalones y mis bóxer y maldita sea siempre tenia que tener pantalones la mire y ella levanto una de sus perfiladas cejas

-AAAHH MALDITA-grite excitado había sujeto y apretó fuertemente mi miembro

-eres fácil de controlar-

Baje y la bese con pasión quería devorarla nada de delicadeza no esta vez parece que se quedaba sin aire ya que se sujeto a mi nuca y la apretó

-quítate los pantalones-ella se carcajeo sus piernas se tensaron y se levantó sujetándose de mi cuello quedo como suspendida sujeta de mi y comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando mi miembro

-aahh-se sentía tan bien

-vamos a ver cuanto soportan tus brazos perro-susurro el mi oído y comenzó a ir mas rápido

-ka..kagome perra de..desobediente aah-se sentía genial mis dos manos nos sostenían a ambos mientras ella se mecía de adelante hacia atrás uno de mis brazos envolvió su cintura mientras yo comenzaba a moverme

-mmm aahh mas..mas rápido-gimió aome y yo acelere el ritmo igual que ella no estaba dentro pero mis embestidas eran rudas sentí palpitar mi miembro y como crecía termine soltando mi semilla la cual salpico y quedo sobre su abdomen desnudo por el top tire mi cabeza hacia atrás por el placer sentí mucho movimiento abajo abrí mis ojos y jadee aome taba casi desnuda los pantalones habían desaparecido dejándola desnuda pude ver una venda en donde tenia el corte la camperita roja ya no estaba, estaba desnuda solo el top

-inuyasha hazlo-la mire sonreí de lado la haría suplicar

-suplícame cachorra-ella gruño y yo gemí al sentir como rozaba su húmeda entrada con mi miembro a la mierda el orgullo solo seria por esta vez de un fuerte embiste entre profundamente

-AAHHHH INU...YASHA-amaba escucharla gemir mi nombre empecé a envestirla con fuerza me voltee y la senté sobre mi ella me daba la espalda y yo sujete sus muñecas ayudándola a montarme cuando su teléfono sonó

-mierda déjalo-gemí cuando me obligó a parar tomo el teléfono

-mo..mochi mochi...oh hiten si necesito..-la vi morder su labio cuando comencé a moverme la voltee y ella quedo boca abajo con el torso en el asiento y yo arriba sujetando sus caderas y haciéndolas chocar rudamente con las mías

-do...dos paces..ma..mas pa..para mi carrera...si...mmm ya se que mi cara esta en todas..las revistas solo...consíguelas..ahh-un pequeño gemido se le escapo cuando baje una de mis manos y comencé a masajear su clítoris mientras la embestía mas fuerte-sii..bu..bueno..hiten te...te llamo cuando...aterrice...a..a..adiós-y al fin colgó

-aaahh inuyasha mas mas por favor mas rápido-sonreí complacido acelerando mas las embestidas ella se levantó y quedo en 4 comenzando a moverse adelante y atrás ayudándome con las embestidas y una idea cruzo mi mente

Narradora..

Inuyasha salio de dentro de aome escuchando su gemido de reproche pero inuyasha se enterró en el otro canal

-AAHHHH INUYASHA-grito de placer mientras sus brazos flaquearon y callo sobre el asiento pero sus caderas continuaban levantadas inuyasha la sostenía del abdomen mientras salia de ese canal y entraba nuevamente en el otro y así continuo entrando y saliendo por ambos canales

-vamos cachorra dámelo-gimió desesperado el llegaría al orgasmos luego de que su mujer llegara pero ella parecía no querer cooperar y retenía el orgasmo -dámelo cachorra no seas asi-

-AAHHHHH INUYASHA-grito aome al llegar a un potente orgasmo apretando a inuyasha en su intimidad

-KAGOMEEEE-inuyasha se tumbo a lado de aome quedando en cucharita mientras el la abrasaba de la cintura pegando su frente en medio de los omóplatos derramando su semilla dentro ambos jadeaban y estaban sudados aome se paro y tomo su ropa

-a donde vas-digo inuyasha parándose y levantando su ropa vio como entraba en el baño y fue detrás pero cuando entro no había nadie la puerta se cerro detrás de el

-kagome ábreme la puerta ahora mismo-

-cuando aterricemos le diré a miroku que venga a abrirte la puerta-

-dejame salir maldita perra-

-deja tus amenazas para kikio inu-baka ami no me das miedo-

-ábreme kagome-

-no-

-eres mía debes obedecerme-grito encolerizado

pov inu..

No sabia porque pero no soportaba que este tan distante lo detestaba profundamente si me equivoque cualquiera se puede equivocar

-cualquiera se puede equivocar mujer ábreme la puerta-sabia que ella tenia razón pero mi orgullo no me permitía admitirlo que va después de un par de carisias sedería

_desde cuando soy tan arrogante_

_desde que tienes a una diosa alado para complacerte_fue una vocecita la que me contestó

_ya me estoy volviendo loco_

Narradora..

-si cualquiera se puede equivocar-digo aome inuyasha se preparo para saltarle encima mas sin embargo la puerta no se abrió-y yo me equivoque contigo creí que ya no la amabas..-los ojos de aome se empañaron y apretó su puño con fuerza-que idiota verdad jamas dejaras de amarla no la odias solo estas enojado porque te engaño aparecí porque pensé que ya no la amabas y esa fue mi equivocación cuando aterricemos le diré a miroku que venga a sacarte-el corazón de inuyasha se rompió al escucharla hablar entre sollozos

-dejame salir cachorra lo siento de verdad lo siento por favor ábreme no hablaremos no te tocare pero ábreme yo ya no la amo te amo a ti-

-tu boca puede decir algo y el que hayamos tenido sexo puede confundirte asi que creo que es lo mejor-

-no tuvimos sexo para mi fue hacer el amor me escuchaste te lo dije la primera vez yo no quería solo sexo yo te amo te lo dije y tu dijiste que me amabas si me equivoqué en reprocharte y defenderla pero no sabes el temor que sentí cuando sango digo que casi habías muerto el corazón se me oprimió al verte lastimada me duele que me ignores que me llames inu-baka se que piensas que no te amo porque nos conocemos hace poco pero te amo te amaba como la corredora shikon aun sin ver tu rostro y te amo mas aun me duele cachorra que digas que fue solo sexo-

-me dolió que la hayas defendido a ella y que después siguieras haciéndolo no soy de piedra y si te digo inu-baka el porque eres un perro idiota al no saber a quien amas y a quien solo quieres de calienta cama-antes de que inuyasha pudiera contestar escucho los pasos que se alejaban suspiro derrotado antes de comenzar a cambiarse

-SABES QUE ESO ES MENTIRA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES NO ERES UNA CALIENTA CAMA ERES MI MUJER-grito fuerte esperando a que ella lo escuchara

-CLARO QUE SOY UNA CALIENTA CAMA INU-BAKA SI NO FUERA ASI NO HUBIERAS DEFENDIDO A TU PRECIOSA MUÑECA KIKIO ASI QUE CÁLLATE QUIERO DORMIR TENGO UNA CARRERA Y TU SOLO ME DISTRAES BAKA-grito aome mientras se acostaba-Y ENCIMA ME ENSUCIASTE TODO EL ABDOMEN-grito sin darse cuenta y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo

-DISCULPA!? PERO RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE GEMÍAS MAS FUERTE QUE YO Y TU CARA DE FELICIDAD CUANDO TERMINE EN TU PRECIADO ABDOMEN-grito fastidiado

-ERES UN VIOLADOR ME OBLIGASTE-grito aome

-OH VAMOS MUÑECA SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE PODRÍAS HABERTE ZAFADO SIN PROBLEMAS PERO NO, TE PRENDISTE DE MI Y COMENZASTE A FROTARTE-digo inuyasha mientras levantaba los brazos y los dejaba caer con frustración

-OYE SEXO ES SEXO NO PUEDO PONERME EXIGENTE-digo con malicia y en cuanto a inuyasha explotaba de la cólera

-MALDITA PERRA ABRE LA PUERTA Y TE ENSEÑARE LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE SEXO Y HACER EL AMOR YA VERAS QUE NO SERÉ TAN DELICADO-digo intentando salir sin éxito

-OH ASI QUE ASE RATO FUISTE DELICADO POR FAVOR INUYASHA ME DUELE TODO EL CUERPO Y NI HABLAR DE LA MORDIDA DE MI CUELLO-digo de manera mordaz

-TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS PERRA MI HOMBRO SIGUE SANGRANDO-

-PUES MERECIDO LO TIENES POR VIOLADOR-

-TANTO DICES QUE TE VIOLE ESPERA A QUE SALGA DE AQUÍ Y VERAS LO QUE ES UNA VIOLACIÓN PERRA DESOBEDIENTE TE DOLERÁ HASTA SENTARTE-aome ya no respondió

Unas horas después...

Inuyasha se había quedado dormido en el excusado cuando la puerta se abrió y escucho una carcajada se escucho

-valla inuyasha viajaste bien?-pregunto burlón miroku

-voy a matar a esa perra-gruño inuyasha

Continuara...


	7. carrera y problemas

Inuyasha bajo echó una furia bastaba con ver sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos para alejarse de su camino cualquiera con un poco de sensatez se alejaría de su camino Mas kagome higurashi no era alguien muy sensata y no se dejaría intimidar por un hombre inuyasha ya había visualizado a su presa se acerco a paso firme sango se alejó un poco de su amiga mientras miroku se acercaba a ella

-no te alejes el no le ara nada-

-no me preocupo porque el le aga algo sino porque ella le aga algo-digo sango nerviosa

Aome agradecía a un empleado por la entrega de las maletas y se giro encontrándose con inuyasha que la miraba mas que enojado

-viajaste cómodo-la sonrisa burlona iso que la furia aumentara

-que demonios te pasa porque me degastes encerrado en el baño-

-para que no molestes-digo divertida

-para que no moleste? no te molesto mucho en el asiento-

-Hmp violador-digo corriendo el rostro

-si soy un violador y tu no puedes hacer nada contra mi-digo desafiante aome lo miro y sus ojos tomaron un brillo macabro y desquiciado cosa que alerto a inuyasha se acerco a el e iso puntitas de pie hasta que su boca quedo a centímetros del oído de inuyasha

-oh encerio amor dime como piensas que conseguí el teléfono de naraku no fue pidiéndoselo prestado no soy tan santa como tu crees no me conoces-termino de decir antes de morderle la oreja juguetonamente y pasarle la lengua

en el departamento...

Inuyasha dormiría en el mismo departamento que aome entro y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado un plasma un sillón de cuero blanco una mesita de café negra con la parte de arriba de cristal una cocina ultimo modelo lámparas color crema y doradas había unas puertas de vidrio que iban al balcón todo era elegante pero acogedor

-bien tu dormirás en esta habitación-señalo una puerta y entro a una lujosa habitación con una cama matrimonial-y yo dormiré enfrente-

Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba dejar a inuyasha dormir solo teniéndola a ella de esclava y en la misma casa

-tu dormirás conmigo-sentenció cruzándose de brazos mirándola desafiante

-no duermo con violadores y tu no duermes con nadie a no ser que sea kikio no va a haber problema amor-digo burlona mientras caminaba asía su habitación y dejaba la maleta

-ya puedes dejar eso?-digo recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-lo dejare cuando pierda una carrera-digo con arrogancia y debía reforzarla jamas había perdido una carrera pero en muchas estuvo por morir por "problemas" en su motocicleta para nadie era secreto que en toda carrera saboteaban la moto de la corredora shikon y eso iso que su corazón latiera a mil por hora cuando no la conocía y la veía por tv un terrible miedo lo invadía de que algo pudiese llegar a pasarle ahora que la conocía y que ella digo amarlo si llegaba a pasarle algo se mataría

Pov kag...

Estupido inuyasha que me llena de coraje como me gustaría decirle siéntate y que enterrarse su estupido rostro en el piso perro descerebrado deje de respirar al sentir unas brazo que pasaban por abajo de mis brazos y me envolvían cuidadosamente en un abrazo con ternura y pude sentir la cabeza de inuyasha en mi espalda

-qu...que haces?-oh genial ahora tartamudeo pero que demonios me pasa me siento como una niña de 15 años

-tengo miedo cachorra-miedo? okei eso no era normal me voltee y sus ojos expresaban precisamente miedo algo que me confundió puse mi mano en su frente

-mmm fiebre no tienes-

-ya terminaste de jugar (-_-)-saco mi mano con cuidado y las sujeto a las dos me hacia acordar a mi amigo koga sonreí nerviosa gracias a dios se enamoró de ayame

-sinceramente no te entiendo inu primero eres dueño y señor de todo y eso me incluye y luego tienes miedo?-me miro sonriendo con arrogancia-de que te ríes?-

_Estupido y sensual inuyasha_

Pensé resignada esto iba a ser un martirio

-me dijiste inu no inu-baka-rozó nuestras narices en un gesto tierno al que sonreí y correspondí

-nos desviamos del tema-

-tengo miedo de perderte cada vez que corees alguien sabotea tu moto y si algo te pasa no soportaría perderte no a ti cachorra-

-nada me pasara inu-

-vamos debes dejarme ir necesitan mi ayuda-decía una mujer tratando de despegar a su infantil marido de su cintura el cual se negaba a ceder

-yo te necesito que are con los cachorros sabes que lloran con migo-digo mostrándole sus mejores ojos de cachorro lastimado la mujer suspiro se agachó y beso con delicadeza sus labios Listo había ganado su hermosa mujer se quedaría con el y los cachorros

-no.-callo de espaldas ante la contestación de su esposa

-pero amor muteki y natsuki lloran mucho lastiman mis oídos-

-vamos súper papa lo soportaras ami tambien me lastiman los oídos aprende-

~~~~~~~~ Todo estaba listo para la carrera inuyasha junto a miroku y sango estaban con aome antes de que se preparara para salir

-bien debo irme-

Pero antes de poder salir inuyasha la abrazo

-tengo un mal precentimiento-

_yo también_pensó aome

-todo estará bien inu tranquilo-

aome beso sus labios ninguno vio a la figura escondida con una capucha que se alejaba con enojo luego de haber visto aquello la había reconocido y no dejaría que ese estupido se quedara con ella aunque tuviera que matarla

...

La carrera había comenzado aome iba atrás en una vuelta un derrape y pasar los cambios tomo la delantera iba cabeza cabeza con Sara la ultima vuelta cuando sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y un gas comenzó a salir del casco

#por dios el casco de la corredora shikon esta soltando un humo extraño es peligroso#

El corazón de inuyasha se aceleró al igual que el de los demás sin embargo nadie vio a un hombre encapuchado salir de allí sonriendo con suficiencia ni la sonrisa de Sara

Pov kag..

Mierda ese humo me dificultaba respirar si frenaba perdía la carrera

_jamas dejes que un problema te impida alcanzar tu meta eres fuerte lograrás todo lo que te propongas_

_lo are por ti amor_

Narradora...

Aome se quito el casco dejándolo caer violentamente sobre el pasto su visión se hacia borrosa su rostro estaba rojo y empapado de sudor enfoco su vista en la meta y aceleró pasando a Sara y ganando la carrera

Mas no todo fue tan bien un sonido extraño la alertó pero ya estaba en la semi inconciencia callo desmallada y crudamente al piso mientras la moto seguía avanzando y exploto el silencio se iso presente en todo el circuito de carrera ante la cruda ecena

#por dios esto es una tragedia la corredora shikon a caído de su motocicleta a una velocidad impresiónate recemos porque se encuentre bien#

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la ambulancia mas los llantos de los fans sara estaba parada junto a aome

-maldita incluso asi me ganas-

En un movimiento que nadie esperaba una patada giratoria iso caer a Sara al piso mientras aome se sentaba sobre ella sara se asusto al ver los ojos de aome verdes delineados con rojo y colmillos? No debía estar viendo mal

-intentaste matarme-sonrió dejando ver ambos colmillos aun mas grandes

-qu...que eres?-

# la corredora shikon esta sobre Sara en un giro sorprendente se levantó como si nada# digo en narrador y nuevamente todo quedo en silencio

-KAGOMEEEE!-el grito de inuyasha la trajo a la realidad se paro y miro hacia inuyasha que corría en su dirección estaba por llegar junto a ella cuando aome callo de rodillas tosiendo sangre y ante de poder acercarse los paramédicos lo alejaron

-tiene 3 costillas rotas el tobillo dislocado y su respiración...-su mirada cambio radicalmente mientras gritaba-debemos llevarla rápido al hospital una de las costillas perforó su pulmón-

-maldita sea déjenme pasar-grito inuyasha desesperado al ver como la subían a la ambulancia y se la llevaban

Ringg ringg

-hola?-pregunto inuyasha

-hijo acabamos de ver todo en la tv no quiero que page nada paga tu todo lo que sea necesario-

-si..-

-llamamos si tienes mas noticias-

-teki-chan tranquilízate-inuyasha se giro al escuchar ese nombre que ya había dicho su cachorra-deja de gritar yo estoy aquí nada le pasara sabes que es fuerte-se escuchaban los gritos de un hombre del otro lado del teléfono-ya se que es lo único que tienes pero no sirves de nada asi y si te atreves a dejar estados unidos juro que de una pata en el trasero te devolveré me oíste?-el hombre pareció calmarse ya que los gritos dejaron de escucharse-vale teki-chan ella estará bien si?...no creo que nat lo aya visto dile que se quede tranquila nada le sucederá comunicate con sota y dile que no vengan-y corto el teléfono nos miro con el seño fruncido-esperan una invitación rápido debemos ir al hospital-

...

Inuyasha caminaba de aca para allá esperando a que el medico saliera habían decidido operar a aome debido al pulmón perforado de echo era un milagro que cuando llego aun respirara el medico salio con el la bata blanca y un par de manchas de sangre

-familia de higurashi?-

-nosotros-digo inuyasha acercándose inmediatamente

-que es usted de la paciente -

-su prometido como se encuentra ella-

-no sabría decirle lo que sucede es que...

Continuara...


	8. PASION:LA DOCTORA HIGURASHI

-que quiere decir con eso?-

Pregunto desconcertado inuyasha

-lo que escucha señor parece que jamas tubo ninguna herida no tiene ningún hematoma solo encontramos una venda en su muslo con sangre pero al sacarla nada el pulmón pareció curarse solo la dejaremos en su habitación vigilada por si acaso pero esto es muy extraño jamas vi un cuerpo curarse por si solo y en tan poco tiempo realmente es un milagro-

Digo el doctor antes de retirarse inuyasha cayo pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones con sus manos en la frente levantando su flequillo

-que demonios son?-digo mirando a sango

-de..de que hablas?-su voz sonó nerviosa ambos taishon la miraron

-como puede curarse asi de rápido?-digo mirando fijamente a sango

-uuii pero que coraje pregúntale a ella yo nose porque,soy su mejor amiga pero jamas me digo que se curaba asi-

-sango tu sabes algo verdad?-digo acusadoramente miroku

-cuando recuerden lo sabrán ahora debo ir a hablar con teki-chan debe estar preocupado por aome-

-quien demonios es teki-chan?-digo cansado inuyasha siempre escuchaba ese nombre y no sabia quien mierda era ese teki y para empeorarlo aome le había dicho que lo amaba

-una de las personas mas importante de su vida-y comenzó a caminar

-ve con ella miroku tengo miedo de que vallan tras ella-

-si-

-señor taishon?-

-si-

-ya puede pasar a visitar a su prometida- una de las enfermeras lo guió asia la habitación de su "prometida" estaba sola y era una de las mejores habitaciones entro y todo estaba apagado una corazonada y cerro la puerta con llave

-cachorra?-pregunto lentamente y en cuestión de segundos estaba contra la camilla con un cuerpo sobre el suyo

-perrito me dejaste sola-digo juguetonamente mientras desabrochaba la camisa de inuyasha quien estaba en shock aome prendió una lamparita y cerro la ventana e inuyasha jadeo audiblemente al encontrarse con que aome estaba desnuda

-que..que Haces?-Pregunto ella estaba en el hospital porque había tenido un accidente no para tener sexo aunque si era sinceró eso lo excitaba demasiado y si era un pervertido sexual pero aome no era precisamente una santa regresando a la realidad aome ya no estaba sobre el miro y gimió al encontrarla parada con una bata de doctor o doctora abotonada solo en el botón abajo de sus pechos asi que por eso veía todo el valle de sus senos

-juguemos perrito-

-a..a..a que quieres jugar?-la respiración de inuyasha era irregular mientras no le quitaba los ojos a sus pechos aome camino lento asia el que estaba en la camilla y con un pañuelo ato sus manos

-usted es mi paciente señor taishon yo debo hacer todo por usted dígame que necesita para estar mas cómodo?-inuyasha la miro con una llama en sus ojos delineo su figura y se detuvo en su entre pierna intentó soltar sus manos pero aome leyéndolo en sus ojos

-si te sueltas el juego termina-digo haciendo un puchero-ademas como tu doctora digo que no puedes moverte mucho dime que quieres y yo lo are asi que..-se acerco y lamio toda la oreja de inuyasha-dime que desea amo-su voz sonó tan caliente que inuyasha sintió correrse de solo escucharla pero no lo había echo todabia

-aome..-

-doctora higurashi-digo sonriendo

-doctora higurashi yo quiero...un dulce-digo mirando su entre pierna

-un dulce okei dígame chocolate caramelos sea específico-aome sabia lo que quería y le gustaba pero por ahora jugaría un rato

-yo quiero miel-digo inuyasha

-miel de donde sacaré miel?-digo aparentando molestia

-quiero SU miel doctora higurashi y sabe de donde puede sacarla? de lo que tiene debajo del ombligo y entre las piernas-digo sumamente excitado su entre pierna dolía por el diálogo

-señor taishon es un pervertido aunque..-miro su erección se acerco y paso sus dedos sobre esta inuyasha se encorvó mientras gruñía-creo que yo si probaré un poco de miel-con una lentitud diabólica comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón seguido de los botones asegurándose de rozar su erección y al fin quedo solo en bóxer se subió sobre el sentándose en su abdomen y termino de sacarle la camisa, miro su torso desnudo se relamió los labios con deseo, bajo a besar su boca nada de ternura solo pasión comenzó a besarlo con brutalidad e inuyasha no tardo en corresponderlo con la misma intensidad sus lenguas luchaban entre si para ganar territorio empujando al otro cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguno ganaría se enrollaron con fuerza aome rompió aquel beso aun que un hilo de saliva los unía de la comisura de inuyasha bajaba tambien un hilillo de saliva por aquel beso aome bajo y beso su mentón al descubrir la saliva en la comisura de inuyasha saco su lengua y la chupo lentamente

-mierda-gimió inuyasha

Aome bajo besando todo a su paso cuando llego a su abdomen beso cada cuadradito bien marcado y paso su lengua bajando mas hasta que llego al miembro duro e hinchado y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo con devoción con los ojos cerrados inuyasha se retorcía de placer mientras gruñía complacido pero inuyasha todavía quería su "dulce" asi que en un movimiento algo extraño la dejo en cuatro con su intimidad sobre su boca y con violencia comenzó a chupar y lamer todo lo largo de su intimidad

-oh por los kamis-gimió aome

-no perrita los dioses no tiene nada que ver en esto-digo de manera lujuriosa y volvió a su labor chupando su clítoris

-perro-gruño aome y metió todo el miembro de el en su boca succionando con violencia

-aaahh jo..jo..joder-gimió inuyasha y asi continuaron hasta que el primero termino ese fue...ninguno ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo inuyasha desato sus manos mientras aome aun sufría los espasmos del orgasmo con rapidez inuyasha subió sobre aome y se enterró de de una estocada hasta lo mas profundo se su ser

-AAHHHHH-grito aome mas inuyasha tapó su boca

-deja de gritar perra ay enfermeras-digo en su oído mientras salia y volvía a entrar de la misma forma, ella con todo su cuerpo recostado en la cama mientras el apoyaba su pecho en su espalda y la penetraba con rudeza la levanto de la cintura y la puso en 4 y las embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes los pechos de aome rebotaban mientras inuyasha asía un cinturón en su cintura con sus brazos y comenzaba a penetrarla mientras ella los mantenía a ambos

-aahh i..i..inuyasha no...no puedo mas-

-si caemos tu te lastimaras perra asi que piénsalo-inuyasha estaba perdido en su placer

-mal..mal..maldito...Aahh- luego del insulto inuyasha mordió su cuello con salvajismo enterrando sus dientes en su carne dos bestias en celo eso parecían ambos la camilla se quejaba por el constante movimiento los cuerpos,de ambos estaban sudados inuyasha bajo y mordió el tatuaje de su cuello

-aaaahhhhh-un grito que parecía desgarrar la garganta de aome salio cuando comenzó a convulsionarse por el placer mientras apretaba cruelmente el miembro de inuyasha en su interior

-hhaaaaa-gimió tambien inuyasha cayendo pesadamente en la camilla aome aun con la fuerza del orgasmo mordió cruelmente el hombro de inuyasha-joder perra-gimió fuertemente por aquella muestra de "cariño" de su cachorra ambos cayeron exhaustos en la camilla respirando con agitación

-te amo perrito-digo aome besando su nariz y acomodándose quedando sobre su pecho

-yo tambien te amo cachorra-beso su cabeza y ambos se quedaron dormidos

2 horas después..

Pum pum

La puerta sonaba

-inuyasha estas ahí?-la voz de miroku despertó precipitadamente a inuyasha que se levantó de golpe sin estar consciente de que aome reposaba en su pecho por lo que la nombrada callo al piso de cara

-au-digo parándose

-perdóname cachorra-

-aome soy sango...yuko esta en paris-

-QUE!?-mas que una pregunta fue un rugido lleno,de colera Continuara...


	9. fantasias:aome primera parte

-como esta mi bebe?-

-explotó-inuyasha tubo que sostener a aome antes de que esta se desmayará sango no había sido conciente de lo que digo

-matare a esa maldita Sara hija de una gran puta-digo furiosa

-deberás viajar en auto-digo sango-te traje ropa esperaremos abajo mientras te cambias si-

-bien pero cuando tendrán lista mi moto?-

-para mañana-digo sango sonriendo y todos bajaron

En la calle...

-no debiste decírselo tan de golpe casi se desmaya-digo miroku en reproche a sango

-no fue apropósito fue un accidente-

-un accidente con el que casi me desmayó-todos giraron y la quijada de inuyasha toco el piso y las babas armaban una cascada artificial aome bajaba con una faldita negra de cuero(como la del anime) y una musculosa roja tenia botas(estilo militar)negras

-o..oye porque me ves así inu?-pregunto aome

-yo me iré solo con ella en el auto verdad?-digo desviando su mirada de aome

-si nosotros iremos a pasear-digo miroku

Miroku y sango subieron a la moto y aome junto a inuyasha subieron a un auto negro

En el auto...

-bien a donde podemos ir?-pregunto inuyasha

-mmm no lose sinceramente-digo aome mientras se quitan las botas y quedaba con unas medias blancas

-mmm a comer?-inuyasha miro de reojo a aome y se asusto al ver un brillo de malicia en sus ojos

Pov inu...

Oh no ese brillo nada bueno iba a salir de eso por lo menos no mientras manejaba y entraba en la autopista podría matar a varias personas..

Pov kag..

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza me vengaría de el por lo de kikio si piensa que lo olvide esta muy pero muy equivocado lo volvería loco

Narradora..

-podría ser...-digo desinteresada

-y..Que quieres comer?-

-nose...ni me interesa-digo de manera sensual inuyasha tembló ligeramente y pego un saltito cuando sintió el pie de aome sobre su miembro ella apoyaba su espalda en la puerta y sus piernas estaban abiertas un pie estaba en el asiento y el otro en su miembro el cual comenzó a acariciar la miro de reojo y vio como tenia uno de sus dedos en su boca escucho el sonido de un cierre al deslizarse miro de reojo y aome tenia las manos en su pollera en la parte de atrás

-no vas a mirarme perrito?-digo aome haciendo un puchero

-de..debo manejar-digo sonando no muy convincente aome sonrió mas ampliamente mientras deslizaba fuera su pollera

-oh esta bien cachorro tu maneja-digo de manera maliciosa mientras se sentaba bien solo con sus bragas rojas después se arrodillo sobre el asiento y comenzó a sacarse la musculosa mientras inuyasha la miraba de reojo aome se acercó al miembro de inuyasha y lo beso sobre los pantalones.

Inuyasha apretó sus manos en el volante usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para mirar la autopista pero realmente se le dificultaba bastante tomando en cuenta que ahora había sacado su miembro por la cremallera y lo acariciaba con una lentitud diabólica mientras inuyasha comenzaba a sudar gruesas gotas de sudor y respiraba con agitación.

Después de acariciarlo aome lo metió por completo en su boca comenzando a acariciarlo con su lengua mientras inuyasha respiraba pesadamente y apretaba las manos en el volante

-aahh-gimió débilmente inuyasha después se mordió la lengua aome comenzó a ir mas rápido con su cabeza-a..aome ya basta-digo en un gemido inuyasha mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos

-quieres penetrarme cachorro?-susurro sensualmente en su oído

-es..estoy manejando-digo en un gruñido

-dime si quieres o no?-y mordió su oído con delicadeza

-grrr...si,si quiero-digo mientras seguía manejando aome se escurrió por debajo de sus brazos y paso sus piernas dejándolas a los costados de su cadera

-veamos cachorro si puedes seguir manejando-digo aome mientras introducía el miembro de inuyasha en su intimidad con lentitud aome escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de inuyasha mientras, este se mordía el labio aome paso los brazos por el cuello de inuyasha mientras subía y volvía bajar masajeando el miembro de inuyasha

-aaahh inu-gimió suavemente aome iban a un ritmo lento ya que aome quería torturarlo un rato y sabia que lo estaba haciendo por los amagues que inuyasha hacia de mover las caderas, por sus mejillas sonrojadas y por las gruesas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuello las cuales fueron recogidas con la lengua por aome

-más rápido cachorra-gimió inuyasha

Pov inu..

Me sentía envuelto en su intimidad tan mojada, suave y estrecha pero no se movía solo se quedo sentada apretándome en su intimidad y subiendo de vez en cuando pero muy lento si seguíamos hacia iba a perder la cabeza.

Una de sus manos viajo entre nuestros cuerpos y llego a su entre pierna.

_no, ira a..._

-mm,ah-mis dudas se despejaron cuando tiro su cabeza para atrás y gimió con placer ella acariciaba ese botoncito de placer sentí como me apretaba y mas humedad

-por...por..porque me haces esto?-gemí frustrado sentía su humedad, como movía su mano y me enloquecía se apoyo en el volante y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su seno mientras tiraba la cabeza para atrás vi como un hilillo de saliva bajaba por la comisura de su boca se levantó y me saco por completo de su interior se acomodo y comenzó a frotarse en mi rodilla mientras acariciaba su pecho -ka..Kagome ya basta..-maldita perra juro que la voy a castigar la voy a penetrar tan fuerte que pedirá que me detenga comencé a buscar con desesperación un lugar donde estacionarme y que nadie nos encuentre

Narradora...

En un movimiento casi felino aome se paso al asiento de atrás

-sigue manejando cachorro ay un estacionamiento mas adelante y ahí una planta solo para mi-susurro aome-mmm-y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo inuyasha aceleró todo lo que le permitía el limite de velocidad mientras miraba de reojo a aome que seguía entretenida en su entre pierna y sus senos inuyasha temblaba de la excitación

-eres una aprovechada-jadeo inuyasha

-te cuento un secreto cachorro?-digo mientras mordía su labio y cerraba sus ojos al abrirlos vio como inuyasha asentía-mi fantasía es hacerlo en un estacionamiento me la cumplirías cachorro?-aome gimió mas fuerte miro a inuyasha y este volvió a asentir estaban en la entrada del estacionamiento aome se volvió a poner sobre inuyasha hablo con el guardia indicándole que nadie subiera y cuando inuyasha arranco ella volvió a entretenerse con su intimidad tanta era su excitación que no noto cuando el auto se detuvo. Solo lo noto cuando la mano de inuyasha saco la suya y remplazó los dedos de ella por los de él comenzando a acariciar su botoncito con vehemencia mientras bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a chupar su pezón logrando que aome comenzara a gemir con fuerza

-inu...aaah inuyasha mmm-aome se arqueo contra el volante cuando inuyasha introdujo uno de sus dedos y seguía acariciando su clítoris y chupando su pezón con la mano libre tomo el trasero de aome y la acerco a su miembro haciendo que rozará mientras introducía un segundo dedo y aumentaba el ritmo de las tres carisias

-inuyasha...inuyasha..Inuyasha por..Por favor inu-rogaba aome la cual se desvanecía del placer que inuyasha le estaba dando inuyasha se separó del pecho de aome aun con un hilo de saliva que lo unía al pezón la miro y sonrió por la sensual escena.

Aome lo miraba con ojos brillantes en deseo que parecían dos esmeraldas (estaban completamente verdes) sus mejillas de un rojo vivo y un hilillo de saliva bajaba gracias a que tenia la boca entre abierta y la lengua levemente afuera

-o no claro que no perra pagarás por haberme torturado de esa manera-la, tomo brusca y fuertemente del trasero y salio del auto viendo hacia los lados asegurándose de que no había nadie la dio contra el auto mientras buscaba para abrir la puerta de atrás sin éxito sintió a aome retorcerse y como con desesperación buscaba sus labios inuyasha mostró una sonrisa ladeada antes de besarla con ansiedad introduciendo bruscamente su lengua en la boca de aome la cual comenzó a quitarle la camisa y al fin lo encontró abrió la puerta de atrás y con maestría arrojo a kagome que callo limpiamente en el asiento se acerco a su entre pierna y sin esperar a nada comenzó a lamer su húmeda entrada

-aahh inuyasha eres...eres un...un aahh-el insulto murió en la boca de aome con un movimiento de la lengua de inuyasha.

Aome se retorcía del placer e inuyasha se vio obligado a tomar sus caderas para que no se escapara de el, subió y comenzó a lamer su abdomen mientras introducía dos dedos en aome que volvió a gritar de placer. Aome realizaba leves movimientos de caderas inuyasha volvió a bajar y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris hasta que kagome pego un grito de placer y termino en los dedos de inuyasha los cuales saco y chupo delante de kagome que respiraba agitada.

-inu.. por favor..-

-ya te lo dije perra te arrepentirás-volvió a hacer lo mismo, dos veces mas sin dejar que aome descanse su entre pierna dolía inmensamente por escuchar los fuertes gemidos de su perrita y tener su esencia en su boca

-AAH YA BASTA POR FAVOR-grito agotada sudada y acalorada inuyasha se separó de su entre pierna mirándola con amor se arrodillo y limpio su boca con la mano sacando el liquido que le había quedado

-quieres que te penetre verdad?-digo con malicia mientras ponía sus cosos a los costados de la cabeza de aome.

Pov kag..

Lo amaba mas que a mi vida me enamoro jamás deje de amarlo ese chico tan testarudo pero tierno y dulce, aggh estupido inuyasha porque me enamoro tan fácil cuando e rechazado a la mitad de la población de Tokio

Pov inu..

Me derretí al ver sus ojos verdes mírarme con tanto amor sonrió ampliamente la amaba mas que a mi vida daría todo por protegerla como podía amarla tanto tenia miedo de que me la quitaran que se alejara en tan poco tiempo había logrado enamorarme como ninguna otra mujer lo había logrado tomo mi cabeza con violencia y acerco a su rostro

-sabes que lo quiero-me susurro antes de besarme con ferocidad

_bipolar_

Era lo único que la describía pero la amaba

-esta bien perra-

Narradora..

inuyasha se enderezo y comenzó a sacarse la ropa fuera camisa fuera pantalones y quedo como kami lo trajo al mundo bajo la dulce mirada de aome que estiró sus brazos inuyasha comprendió y se acerco apoyando su frente contra la de aome entrelazo sus dedos y la penetro en un movimiento fuerte aome grito del placer mientras subía sus piernas y las enredaba en las caderas de inuyasha quien empezó con movimiento nada lentos entrando y saliendo con ferocidad mientras sus manos aun estaba entrelazadas bajo su cabeza y comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones mientras aome se retorcía de placer bajo las carisias de su perrito inuyasha salio de su interior escuchando su bufido en protesta la volteo y la puso en posición perrito

Pov inu...

Amaba tenerla en esta posición de perrita me sentía tan poderoso y a ella la sentía tan sumisa que solo lograba excitarme mas.

Después de su bufido la acomode y me acomode yo quedando completamente sobre ella y en un movimiento hacia adelante entre en ella

-aahh inu-gimió mi cachorra y no había sonido que amara mas que el escucharla gemir y responder a mis carisias el sentirme envuelto en ella sentirla mía, y solo mía me llenaba de felicidad me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo la sentía también impulsándose contra mí comencé a ir mas rápido mientras la escuchaba gemir mas fuerte

Pov kag..

Lo sentí aumentar el ritmo sentía su torso frotarse contra mi espalda sudorosa cada centímetro de su piel contra la mía su aliento cálido en mi oreja y sus embestidas salvajes que me estremecían las cuales aumento me sentía desfallecer de placer mis brazos temblaron y dejaron de sostenerme caí con mi torso sobre el asiento pero inuyasha tomo mi abdomen, mantuvo mis caderas levantadas y continuo con las embestidas

-inu...inu mas...mas rápido oh así inu mas aa por favor inu mas fuerte-gemía como loca como amaba sentirlo dentro

Pov inu...

Estábamos ambos como locos la escuchaba a ella gemir y amaba sentir su suave espalda contra mi pecho sus gritos de placer sus brazos dejaron de sostenerla y cayo pero sostuve en alto sus caderas sujetándola por su abdomen no pararía no ahora comencé a ir aun mas rápido estaba cerca lo sabia

Narradora..

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse mas rápido mientras kagome gemía

-dilo..-

-aahh que..que?-gimió y trato de abrir los ojos con dificultad

-di que me amas di que tu macho te complace perra-

-te amo inuyasha-gimió aome arqueándose

-dime que te complazco perra dime si te gusta?-digo excitado y con voz enronquecida del placer aome gemía como loca y se retorcía contra el miembro de inuyasha-dímelo perra di que tu macho te complace-gruño inuyasha deteniendo las embestidas

-maldita sea inuyasha entra-grito frustrada mientras frotaba su entrada contra el miembro de inuyasha

-dilo perra-la voz de inuyasha sonó sádica y macabra cosa que alertó todos los sentidos de kagome o los pocos que tenia habilitados

-que te sucede inuyasha?-jadeo kagome intentando mirarlo a la cara pero este no se lo permitió tomándola del cuello y dejándola contra el asiento

-no me mires perra-gruño inuyasha mientras se encorvaba y lamía el tatuaje del perro

-aahh inu..yasha por favor-gimió aome moviendo las caderas contra el miembro de inuyasha este soltó una ronca carcajada mientras con delicadeza delineaba las curvas de aome con algo filoso kagome se tenso al instante cosa que inuyasha noto y volvió a lamer el tatuaje

-no te are daño perra solo dime que te complazco y la tortura terminara-aclaro con voz ronca

Pov kag..

Era mas fácil pedirlo que hacerlo las palabras no salían como demonios no voy a estar complacida cuando ase segundos estaba gritando como desquiciada aun quería saber que era esa cosa filosa pero me tenia inmovilizada

-no vas a hablar?-puta madre estupido inuyasha y estupidas palabras que no salen-bien te lo buscaste perra te castigare-temblé sonaba como un cazador hambriento y creo que yo era su comida y todos mis instintos gritaron peligro..

Continuara...


	10. fantasías: aome segunda parte

Pero aún así seguía inmovilizada por su mano en mi cuello mis instintos comenzaban a despertar

Narradora...

Inuyasha gruño complacido al sentir un gruñido provenir de su perra

-maldita sea entra de una maldita vez perro-gruño con enojo y frustración aome inuyasha rio roncamente

-oblígame perra-digo desafiante en un ágil movimiento aome quedó sobre inuyasha-no mires perra-aome cerro sus ojos y no lo miro de un golpe seco enterró el miembro de inuyasha en su intimidad logrando que tanto ella como el soltaran un aullido de placer inuyasha la volteo y la dejo sentada sobre el dándole la espalda mientras las embestidas salvajes comenzaban

-dilo maldita perra dime que te complazco -

-aaahh inuyasha no pares me encanta mmm uuhhh vamos inu-gimió aome mientras inuyasha complacido por lo dicho comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras gruñía y besaba su espalda subió y llego al tatuaje del perro lamiéndolo, deslizó su lengua hacia la derecha y llego a una pequeña llama la deslizó a la izquierda y llego a una gota

-inu..mas..mas por favor mas rápido-gimió aome fuera de control e inuyasha mas que feliz aumento el ritmo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el cielo en un potente orgasmo ambos cayeron sobre el asiento el sobre ella

-tengo un mal presentimiento-confeso aome con voz suave

-tranquila confiemos en que ellos sabrán como arreglarlo-digo con voz ronca inuyasha mientras daba pequeñas lamidas a la espalda sudorosa de aome

-no lose es un presentimiento muy fuerte se me retuerce el corazón y tengo un nudo en mi estomago-

-mmm no eres alentadora la ultima vez que dijiste eso todo termino muy mal-digo inuyasha nervioso cuando la llama y la gota desaparecieron de la espalda de aome

-mmmm-se giro y miro soñolienta a inuyasha este solo sonrió nervioso se sentó y miro fijamente a aome esta abrió sus ojos de golpe se sentó miro a inuyasha

-oh por kami-grito antes de caerse en el hueco entre el asiento de atrás y el de adelante -perra estas bien?-

-como tu..yo...ellos...-

-no te alegra verme compañera?-digo inuyasha tristemente pero choco contra la puerta con el cuerpo de aome abrazándose al de el

-te amo te amo te amo-decía aome feliz inuyasha sintió unas cálidas gotas en su pecho desnudo sonrió con ternura

-yo también te amo perra me extrañabas verdad?-

-de que hablas si siempre estuviste conmigo tonto no recuerda aquel dia en la universidad?-

-ja claro que lo recuerdo estaba por pasar un momento muy vergonzoso pero por suerte llegaste tu-digo besando dulcemente su nariz-ahora vamos a dormir-

-humn si-aome se apoyo en su pecho aun medio sentada

-perra?-

-dime-

-como están?-

-siempre me piden que le cuente el mismo cuento ya sabes el heroico hombre que rescata a la "princesa" de las malvadas garras de su prometido malvado, no se cansan-

-bien cariño ahora a dormir-

Unas horas después...

Inuyasha fue el primero en abrir los ojos miro todo sumamente confundido pero al sentir el cuerpo que descansaba sobre su pecho sonrió con arrogancia

Pov inu...

Wow wow jamás pensé que aome tuviera una fantasía así de erótica me sentía extrañamente posesivo la moví con cuidado era tarde nose cuanto tiempo estuvimos durmiendo pero estoy mas que seguro que habían pasado horas

-hum déjame mama quiero dormir un poco mas-aguanté mi carcajada por kami que tan tierna podía ser la volví a mover y soltó un jadeo sentí mi cuerpo arder en deseo un deseo abrasador incapaz de controlarme bruscamente deje a aome bajo mi cuerpo

Narradora..

-inuyasha que manera de despertarme es esa baka casi me da un infarto se ma..-aome no termino de hablar cuando inuyasha beso sus labios con hambre comenzando a rozar su erecto miembro en su entrada

-cállate!-digo bruscamente y se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe

-aah-gimió aome sujetándose de los hombros de inuyasha mientras enredaba sus piernas en las caderas inquietas de inuyasha que iban de adelante hacia atrás en una serie de feroces embestidas, bajo dando pequeñas lamidas hasta que llego a su pezón y se lo metió en la boca chupando y saboreándolo aome gemía como loca mientras movía las caderas tomo la cabeza de inuyasha y lo obligó a ponerse a su altura lo beso con amor y cariño pero con pasión y lujuria mientras las embestidas de inuyasha seguían con mas intensidad rompieron el beso para soltar los gemidos que su garganta les ordena a soltar inuyasha sujeto su cintura haciendo que se encorve y escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras soltaba feroces gruñidos y todo exploto aome soltó un grito desgarradora mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de inuyasha y temblaba por el potente orgasmo recién vivido.

Mientras inuyasha se abraza a mas fuerte a ella soltando toda su semilla en ella

-mía...-susurro con posesión mientras acariciaba desde su cintura hasta sus caderas con las yemas de dedos

-toda tuya perrito-digo aome jadeante cuando su teléfono sonó

-no contestes-gruño inuyasha cuando aome se movió su miembro seguía dentro de ella y al moverse lo iso reaccionar Conversación...

-mochi mochi-

-shikon?-

-humm a si soy yo que sucede?-

-tu motocicleta esta arreglada puedes pasar a buscarla hoy mismo-

-muchas gracias y que le sucedió?-

-un explosivo si hubieras estado sobre la moto fragmentos de la moto se habrían incrustado e, tu rostro por cierto como estas supe del accidente?-

-bien nada grave bien te dejo koih pasare luego por la moto-

-claro no hay problema chau shikon-

Fin conversación...

No sabía en que momento había quedado sentada sobre las caderas de inuyasha ni cuando había sacado su miembro de su interior pero lo sentía rozarse contra su cola y soltó un pequeño jadeo

-oh claro que no perra yo debo complacerte-y se arrojo sobre ella dejándola abajo de nuevo

Dos horas después..

Inuyasha manejaba por la autopista rumbo al departamento de sango y miroku aome descansaba en el asiento del copiloto dormida después del maratón era normal aunque todavía no estaba saciado y ella tampoco ya que se lo había dicho pero sus bonitos ojitos no mentían se notaba cansada miro sus brazos la camisa estaba arremangada cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que había abusado de una mujer estaban rasguñados al igual que su espalda

Pov inu...

Perra apasionada me rasguño todo la mordida en mi cuello aunque no entiendo porque mierda estoy tan caliente siento un fuego en todo mi cuerpo y verla a ella solo hace que quiera estar dentro y llenarla de mi esencia cuanto no desearía que ella quedara embarazada un pequeño bebe mío y de aome saque una mano del volante y la puse en su abdomen y lo acaricie con la ilusión de algún día verlo abultado sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del edificio donde aome miroku sango y yo vivíamos por ahora

-cachorra despierta llegamos-

-humm cárgame-digo con una sonrisita se volteo y me miro con ojos brillantes solo sonreí y la tome estilo nupcial

En el departamento...

Narradora...

-que le has echo inuyasha la señorita kagome se ve exhausta-digo con picardía miroku

-khe cállate idiota sango donde puedo dejarla?-

-mm déjala en mi habitación supongo que cuando despierte irán por la moto ya estaba arreglada-

_yo cumplí su fantasía ahora le toca devolverme en favor_

Pensó lujuriosamente inuyasha

Continuara..


	11. fantasías: inuyasha primera parte

seguían en la casa de sango y aome seguía durmiendo

-que le hiciste inuyasha hace mas de dos horas que esta durmiendo-digo sorprendido miroku

-no te interesa idiota-gruño inuyasha sonrojado

...

Aome se removía inquieta en la cama mientras sudaba

*(sueño)*

El sonido de la ropa al desgarrarse lleno aquel callejón no no podía dejar que tocaran su cuerpo solo el podía hacerlo nadie mas pero eran humanos simples humanos una mano se poso en su hombro desnudo

-no la toquen-sus ojos se iluminaron gracias a dios

-muteki-grito con alegría

-perdona mi tardanza-y uno de los hombres fue atravesado por su mano ella solo cerro los ojos cuando dejo de escuchar la sangre caer los abrió el extendía su saco para que pudiese taparse lo tomo y se cubrió-prometí a padre protegerte y lo haré nadie te tocara...-la ayudo a pararse-mama-

*(fin sueño)*

-kyaaaa-pego un grito de susto

Pov inu...

-kyaaaaa-escuche el grito de aome como rayo me pare y fui a la pieza la encontré parada sobre uno de los muebles

-cachorra que pasa?-que demonios como mierda había llegado hasta ahí

-no la quiero aquí saquen a esa asquerosa lombriz inuyasha-grito y casi caigo de espaldas en la cama había una pequeña diminuta lombriz la tome y la arroje por la ventana mirando curioso a aome quien pareció dejar de estar tensa bajo con agilidad del mueble

-aahh- soltó un suspiro y mi miembro dio un tirón al escucharla soltar ese sonido me gire rápido

-miroku mis padre querían que vallamos a recoger unas cosas bienes conmigo-lo tome del cuello de la ropa y comencé a arrastrarlo fuera

-inu es..-no termine de escucharla ya que cerré la puerta

Pov narradora...

-que demonios te ocurre?-

-miroku..-este miro su entre pierna y soltó una carcajada-no te rías-gruñó inuyasha

-tan caliente estas inuyasha la dejaste agotada estuvo durmiendo mas de dos horas-

-lose ah-suspiro-vallamos a dar una vuelta-

-esta bien amigo-

Con las chicas..

Aome estaba parada en el living mirando curiosa la puerta inuyasha había salido sin mas sin decirle adiós por lo menos

-que sucedió?-sango salio de la habitación su gesto era serio y preocupado aome rápidamente cambio su semblante volviéndolo frió-no era una lombriz común verdad?-

-no, no lo era esas lombrices absorbe energía hasta dejar el cuerpo vacío son mensajeras absorben la energía y se la pasan a quien las envió-

-que vas a hacer?-pregunto sango con seriedad

-debo hablar con mi padre y con sesshomaru-

-tu crees?-

-sesshomaru no con rin me equivoqué de nombre-una gotita estilo anime callo por la nuca de sango

-bien si tú lo dices-

-iré a buscar la moto pasare por la noche seguramente deberé lavarla si?-

- a y aome hoy por la noche tenemos una fiesta de disfraces -

-porque no rechazaste la fiesta sabes que las odio-

-por dos razones primera es mi venganza por la tarántula-

Flash (dos meses atrás)...

Sango y aome habían ido a una veterinaria ya que kirara la gatita de sango estaba con fiebre

-mira cuantas mascotas-dijo emocionada aome mirando a un conejo a un perro blanco con ojos extrañamente dorados algo que realmente le encanto un gato color azul eléctrico de ojos celestes

-sango me llevare a ese perro-dijo aome señalando al perro blanco

-humm se parecen verdad?-

-son idénticos-se rió aome el veterinario había llamado a sango para darle el diagnóstico de kirara mientras tanto aome se quedó sola se acerco a donde estaban los insectos y vio una tarántula por curiosidad y sabiendo que su veneno no le iba a hacer nada la saco y la puso en su mano

-aome vámonos solo era un poco de fiebre por el cambio de temporada nada serio-aome se había distraído y cuando volvió a mirara su mano la tarántula ya no estaba

-oh por kami es una puta ninja donde se metió?-

-aome vas a ir a pedir al perro?-

-humn si vamos-

Entre todo el tramite de aome por el perro sango estaba leyendo una revista cuando una de las empleadas del lugar paso caminando miro su cabeza y dejo caer lo que tenia en la mano al tiempo que pegaba un grito

-kyaaa-el veterinario y aome corrieron a ver que pasaba el primero se quedo estático con una mirada de miedo mientras que aome aguantaba su carcajada, sango miro confundida como todos la miraban cuando sintió algo en su frente levanto la,vista y vio dos colmillos, 8 ojos y pelos pequeños pego un salto mientras sacudía la cabeza aome estallo en carcajadas mientras que sango tropezó cayéndose dentro de un acuario(era grande como una tina y estaba en el piso se le trabo la parte de atrás de las rodillas)sango sintió algo viscoso entre sus piernas y un pescado paso nadando por el medio aome agarro la tarántula con delicadeza mientras sonreía el perro estaba a su lado y le ladraba a su nueva ama

-te me habías escapado-aome se tapó la boca inconscientemente acababa de firma su sentencia de muerte sango estaba roja de enojo y como relámpago se paro comenzando a correr a aome por toda la veterinaria arrojándole cosas mientras la empleada y el veterinario las veían con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita estilo anime en la nuca

Fin flash..

-te pedí disculpas-

-y dos yo elegí los disfraces-sango sonrió sobriamente

-que..que elegiste?-pregunto temerosa aome

-oh ya lo veras-

-no quiero un disfraz muy revelador-

-pero es necesario recuerda que miroku e inuyasha irán-

-sango que me elegiste?-

-es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Dos horas después...

Aome estaba en el garaje personal que tenia(su departamento estaba en la plata baja) traía un short vaquero celeste gastado que apenas y la tapaba dejando a la vista un poco de su cola una remera de tirantes blanca que dejaba todo su vientre a la vista tenia un balde alado con agua(tenia jabón) y un trapo adentro saco el trapo lo escurrió y se arrodilló

Pov inu...

Llegue al departamento pero no había nadie aome no estaba y sango se había ido con miroku asi que con ella no estaba camine hasta el garaje si mal no recuerdo fue a buscar la moto.

entre al garaje y la vi lavando su moto con un pequeño short apretado a su delicioso trasero y una musculosa de tiritas blanca que dejaba todo su abdomen a la vista y encima mojada lavaba la moto, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia como cazador comencé a acercarme sin hacer ruido cuando estuve detrás de ella pude apreciar mejor su apretadita cola mi miembro se endureció de solo pensar en poder estar dentro de un empujón la obligue a poner sus manos en el asiento de la moto mientras tiraba sus caderas para atrás y comenzaba a rozarme aun ambos con ropa la escuche soltar una exclamación por el arrebato pero después la escuche suspirar acaricie sus piernas hasta llegar a esa cola tan linda que tenia y la apreté la di vuelta bruscamente, la levante de la cintura mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en mi cadera la apoyé en la moto sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos comenzaban a volverse verdes brillosos por la pasión su respiración se había vuelto irregular mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas a los costados de su cuerpo mire esos rosados labios qué tanto me gustaban ese sabor a dulce para mi era un afrodisíaco parece que noto mi lujuriosa mirada en sus labios ya que los lamió con la lengua dejándolos brillosos mi mano viajo de su cintura a su cuello, con brusquedad la acerque a mi rostro nos miramos unos momentos a los ojos y después junte nuestros labios en un excitante beso mi lengua irrumpió en su boca enrollándose con la lengua ajena la sentía corresponder con algo de dificultad a mi arrebato de pasión cuando estaba por bajar para besar su cuello ella mordió mi labio inferior y lo chupo al tiempo que lo lamía con su deliciosa lengua esa caricia me asía sentir en llamas mis manos viajaron hasta la parte de adelante de la remerita y comencé a acariciar su plano vientre subí un poco mas mis manos y llegue a esos perfectos montes comenzando a masajearlos aun con el sostén y la remerita la cual estaba mojada dejándome ver un excitante corpiño rojo con negro de encaje desgarre la remerita escuchando su jadeo comencé a besar su hombro bajando con pequeñas lamidas su piel era tan dulce como sus labios seguí bajando y pase por su sostén depositando un beso en la punta baje hasta que llegue a su lindo estomago mirando su ombligo lo bese y su estómago se hundió mientras soltaba una risita era tan linda tan adorable seguí bajando hasta que llegue al botón del shorts

-inuyasha...-su suspiro lleno mis oídos y sonreí como había conseguido a este ángel para mi, en un momento de desesperación apareció salvándome de la mayor vergüenza de mi vida entregándome todo su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo y su vida cuanto no deseaba verla con una barriga de 4 meses con un niño dentro un niño de ambos un beso en mi cuello me hizo despertar

Continuara...


	12. fantasías: inuyasha segunda parte

Kagome comenzaba a sacarme la camisa con lentitud

-no me dejes Inu-suplicaba en mi oído

-jamás te voy a dejar pequeña ingenua- le conteste deslizando mi nariz en su cuello

-fue un infierno estar lejos de ti esos años- dijo, empezó a confundirme.

-De…de que hablas?-tartamudee un poco

-Te amo perrito-me beso y cualquier hilo de duda que intentaba juntar se perdió, en ese beso cargando de amor. Que tan tierna podía ser!

-debemos hablar-dijo una pelinegra con tristeza. El solo la siguió, los demás también actuaban raros, acaso estaban tristes? Y más rara aun fue la visita de esa mujer. Llegaron a un gran árbol, ambos mirándolo con adoración, amaba ese árbol y como no hacerlo. Se había decidido se lo diría aquí y ahora.

-mira yo…-intente comenzar

-no, déjame hablar a mi primero-sentenció la pelinegra. Él solo asintió-mira, esto...no es fácil, pero yo...me iré por unos años conseguí una beca en Londres, ya arregle todo, ella los acompañara prometo que volveré pero no quiero que me sigas-

Toda ilusión que había podido tener se esfumo en ese instante. El orgullo, esa palabra. Esa estúpida palabra!

-Keh! a quien le importa? no te necesito ni pensaré en ti-cuando se dio cuenta, las palabras ya habían salido sin darse cuenta había vuelto a lastimarla. Las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y sonrió nostálgica.

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya. Por favor cuídate y cuida de ellos, vale?-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a correr

Su respuesta se contestó sola al recibir un beso en la nariz mientras Kagome le sonreía dulcemente

-también te amo pequeña- le susurre

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, las manos de Kagome tocaron sus hombros, donde había una pequeña cicatriz, la acarició con los dedos mientras su cabeza se escondía en el cuello de Inuyasha

-mi deber...-Inuyasha la miro-sabes cuál es?-Inuyasha estaba confuso su padre y ella se lo habían dicho

-cumplir mis deseos-murmuró mientras mordía su labio inferior

-sí, pero además...-su mano viajo hasta el abultamiento en su pantalón, apretando su notoria erección- Es protegerlos de todo, aunque nos cueste la vida-los ojos de Inuyasha se abrían mientras los de Kagome se ocultaban detrás de su flequillo.

-tu qué?...-

-Mi deber principal es protegerte de todo lo que quiera herirte, matar a quien se atreva a tocarte, si tu mueres lo hago yo, literalmente me llevaras contigo. Pero si yo muero tu seguirás viviendo, es por eso que cuando yo te diga corre...corre sin mirar atrás, no escuches nada solo corre lo más rápido que puedas...no hagas como en aquella ocasión, esta vez escúchame- me suplico

Inuyasha confuso y furioso levanto la vista para reclamar, pero sus labios fuero callados por un apasionado beso de Kagome, quien succiono su labio, comenzando a lamerlo lentamente el agarre de Kagome lo obligó a poner sus manos sobre el asiento para apoyarse, ya que Kagome lo había arrastrado con ella. Perdido en aquel beso se olvidó del reclamo, pero las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza

_*es protegerlos de todo aunque nos cueste la vida*_ Se repetía en su cabeza como un mantra.

-prométemelo...-Kagome bajo besando su cuello y mientras lo hacía murmuraba contra su piel-prométeme que si te digo corre, correrás!-

-Kagome yo n…- intente hablar

-prométemelo Inuyasha!- me dijo suplicante.

-lo prometo…-ella sonrió -si prometes volver sana y salva-la boca de Kagome se apoderó de su pecho mientras Inuyasha trataba de mantener la cordura para que se lo prometiera, pero la boca de Kagome era mágica, los pantalones de Inuyasha cayeron al piso junto con el bóxer, a los cuales sacó con velocidad de sus tobillos.

-es hora de quitarte esos shorts pequeña-gimió Inuyasha por las carisias que Kagome le daba a su cuello con la lengua y a su miembro con la mano. Mientras envolvía su miembro con la mano, comenzó a subir y bajar logrando que Inuyasha gruñera por el placer. Kagome se acercó a su oreja y susurro dulcemente

-te amo cachorro- desabrocho los botones de su shorts

-y yo te amo a ti pequeña-los shorts salieron al igual que la ropa interior. Tomando sus piernas la levanto, sus piernas se ajustaron a sus caderas y la penetro escuchando el suave gemido con embistes lentos comenzó a darle placer a Kagome, quien se aferraba a su espalda mientras su cabeza se escondía en su hombro (autora:iban despacito y súper tiernos x3 Beta: ._. Autora: que tiene de malo todo este tiempo fue rudo un poco de ternura no lastima a nadie)

-Inu...Inu-gemía Kagome desesperada. Inuyasha entendió el pedido y aceleró los embistes. Kagome se arqueo, dejando sus pechos a disposición de Inuyasha, que sin pensarlo dos veces metió su pezón en su boca cerrando los ojos y comenzando a succionar –Ah! Inuyasha- Kagome se apoderó de la cabeza de Inuyasha, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de su cabello. Inuyasha aceleró el ritmo, logrando que Kagome gimiera más fuerte, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a perlarse de sudor. El cuerpo de Kagome subía y bajaba gracias a las embestidas de Inuyasha y sus manos que ayudaban.

En las últimas embestidas la apoyo contra la moto, volviendo el ritmo a uno más lento pero fuerte. Kagome gritaba del placer mientras arañaba la espalda de Inuyasha, quien se entretenía con su cuello dejando una marca roja (autora:un chupón *0* Beta: cada vez más traumatizada… autora: te dije que no era buena idea que corrigieras mis lemon que te iba a traumar psicológicamente x3)

-Ah! Inuyasha! se siente tan bien-gemía Kagome mientras Inuyasha se separaba de su cuello y subía a su boca, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kagome, acallando los gritos de la pelinegra –Inu...yasha…me...vengo dijo como pudo Kagome entre el beso, Inuyasha la abrazo tiernamente mientras seguía besándola

-Espérame pequeña, terminemos juntos-y como Inuyasha pidió ambos terminaron juntos en un potente orgasmo. Estaban descansando mientras Inuyasha seguía dentro de Kagome

-no estoy satisfecho-dijo Inuyasha listo para comenzar de nuevo con las arremetidas, cuando todo se tornó gris. Kagome se aferró a Inuyasha

-no te separes de mí...-le susurro al oído

-que sucede?-dijo confundido Kagome se separó de él y se vistió rápidamente

-anda, cámbiate Inu-dijo Kagome, Inuyasha se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

-me dirás que demonios sucede?! -Kagome sujeto la muñeca de Inu y comenzó a jalarlo, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Sango.

-Te dije que debía protegerte amor-dijo Kagome, quien abrió la puerta donde se vio a Sango y a Miroku cerca de la entrada, delante de ellos había una mujer y un hombre. La mujer tenía el cabello largo, casi hasta el piso, de un extraño color verde y sus ojos eran negros, con una figura bien definida con buenas curvas; traía un pantalón ajustado negro y una remera que dejaba poco a la imaginación, con un escote bastante pronunciado.

Mientras que el sujeto traía unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca arremangada, con los primero botones desabotonados; su cabello era color oro, corto y sus ojos eran verdes miro a Kagome con lujuria, algo que Inuyasha noto y gruño, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de aquella acción, había salido ronco! casi como el de un perro…

-Kagome, Sango cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo la mujer con burla

-Aria. Lástima que no fue más-dijo Kagome con la voz mortalmente fría

-Bella Kagome! cada vez estas más hermosa -dijo el hombre

-Cierra tu asquerosa boca Tao-gruño Sango

-No hablaba contigo-una luz brillo, cuando la luz ceso, Aria tenía el cabello atado en un coleta alta, con un kimono rojo de una sola manga, con los bordes negros, corto hasta medio muslo y un obi de un color gris. (*Mejor descripción habrán el link* fs71/f/2011/197/6/1/lya_en_kimono_by_kaichou_ )

Tao apareció con un kimono blanco de mangas largas, abiertas abajo del hombro, con las mangas muy amplias y con detalles en negro, el obi de color azul remarcaba su cuerpo (*Mejor descripción habrán el link* . /5493/9363686764_70559448b3_ ) pero tenía ambas solapas abiertas dejando a la vista su pecho y dos espadas en mano

-Quieren pelear?-pregunto Sango retadora-Bien desgraciados, se lo buscaron!-

Sango brillo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Inuyasha y Miroku. Cuando la luz ceso, las babas de Miroku tocaron tierra. Sango apareció con un kimono corto hasta medio muslo, negro con estampado de flores rosadas y blancas con un moño grande en la espalda y un obi negro y rojo (*Mejor descripción habrán el link* . )

-tu no dirás nada?-pregunto Aria a Kagome

-si las cosas se ponen feas y les digo salgan, ambos lo harán-sentencio Kagome, dirigiéndose a los sorprendidos muchachos

-Feas para ustedes querida, deja que vean!-dijo Aria

-Para nosotras? te equivocas engendro. No quiero que vean demasiada sangre y menos se ensucien con ella, no son dignos para tocar a nuestros amos-dijo macabra Kagome cuando una luz la cubrió. Inuyasha la miro embelesado en cuanto la luz se fue, traía un traje de sacerdotisa pero no tenía pantalones sino una falda corta con shorts y la parte de arriba estaba levemente abierta dejando ver un poco sus bien formados pechos (*Mejor descripción habrán el link* .me/images/384x384/201208/miko-long-sleeve-short-red-uniform-kimono-wa-lolita-dress_ ) *(la falda es más corta y tiene más volumen y la parte de arriba** estaba ligeramente abierto por lo que se podían apreciar los pechos pero sin exagerar)* Su cabello se había alargado hasta sus caderas, tornándose más oscuro y las puntas se mesclaban con un rojo (recuerden que las tenía azul fuego) intenso, lo más sorprendente fue ver las dos orejitas que había sobre su cabeza, grandes, peluditas (Beta :3) y con la parte de adentro rosa claro. Se giró levemente para mirar a ambos muchachos, que jadearon sorprendidos al ver los ojos de Kagome completamente verdes y la pupila afilada como la de un gato, parecía que en el interior del ojos había una batalla, ya que se formaba un remolino rojo que poco a poco iba tiñendo el verde. En su boca había colmillos, en sus manos garras y la mano derecha sostenía una alabarda de doble filo. Una de las cuchillas era roja con la separación negra (la parte que separa la cuchilla del mango) y el mango era rojo. Tenía gravado en dorado llamas solo hasta la mitad la otra era azul la separación también era negra el mango era también azul y gravado en plateado, tenía lo que parecían olas. En la punta del filo azul había una pequeña gota y en la punta del filo rojo una pequeña llama.

Mientras que Sango llevaba colgado en su espalda un boomerang y en sus manos una espada con el mango negro y el filo parecía cristal que era envuelto por unas llamas azules.

-Ya veremos quien morirá, malditas!-dijo con rencor Aria

Continuara...


	13. palabras hirientes

Aria se lanzo contra aome con furia quien retuvo la estocada con maestría y la volvió a arrojar hacia atrás nuevamente aria se arrojo sobre ella pero antes de que las espadas chocaran desapareció reapareciendo frente a inuyasha levanto su espada dispuesta a dar fin a su vida. La sangre manchó todo el techo y parte del piso mientras el peligroso filo era quitado de la herida recién abierta todo se sumió en silencio mientras la mano tapaba la herida que seguía escurriendo sangre el filo del arma dejaba caer las gotas de sangre al piso mientras su postura cambiaba a una defensiva

-maldita!-grito furiosa aria sosteniendo su estomago con una herida que sangraba profusamente mientras el filo azul de la alabarda de aome escurría la sangre aome estaba frente a inuyasha poniendo su arma de manera protectora frente a el quien no podía creerlo todo había sido muy veloz, aria tenia el filo de su espada a escasos centímetros de su cuello pero aome fue rápida sujetando a aria la levanto y hundió la cuchilla en su estómago atravesándola manchando el techo y el piso ya que aria escupió sangre y luego la arrojo hacia atrás

-no te atrevas a volver intentar tocar a inuyasha!-dijo aome con coraje ahora fue ella la que se lanzo con furia sobre aria que dificultosamente lograba retener los golpes otra herida, pero esta vez en el brazo de aria quien soltó un jadeo de dolor una barrida y el pie desnudo de aome estaba apoyado en su pecho su cara estaba fria mientras apretaba la mandíbula iso girar la alabarda con velocidad mientras la gota y la pequeña llama comenzaban a girar igual que la alabarda mezclándose

-ooh claro la perra faldera tras su amado señor hiciste lo mismo en Inglaterra ase tiempo verdad o olvidas quien te enseño todos lo que sabes?-

-CÁLLATE NI MERECES SIQUIERA REFERIRTE A SU PERSONA!-grito furica haciendo que inuyasha encarne una ceja con desconfianza

-que sucede pequeña acaso...-

Pum el cuerpo de aria quedo estampado contra la pared mientras la espada caía pero aome no se había movido una serpiente de agua había sido la causante del golpe de aria

-no..te atrevas a hablar de el...-aome arrastro cada palabra con desprecio mientras su mirada parecía tener una llama de odio, inuyasha estaba confuso quien era esa persona tan importante para aome como para que perdiera esa postura tan serena y dulce que tenia el agua comenzó a soltar burbujas mientras comenzaba a evaporarse y se tornaba fuego

-KAGOME!-sango arrojo su boomerang alejando a taos y el filo de sus espadas de aome pero sin embargo en la distracción de aome por ver que inuyasha no allá sufrido ningún daño no pudo esquivar la estocada que atravesó su pecho inuyasha miro horrorizado como la sangre caía por la espada que atravesaba a su querida esclava mientras aria miraba con malicia a aome giro el mango de la espada y el filo también giro logrando que aome escupiera sangre

Por otro lado..

Un joven muchacho se encontraba en una mansión estilo antigua mirando por los grandes ventanales el patio poblados por árboles de cerezos su largo cabello violeta estaba atado en una colita alta con dos mechones que caían a los costados de su cara y en su frente un flequillo alborotado con un mechón que quedaba justo entre las cejas el viento soplo con fuerza meciendo violentamente los cerezos los ojos del joven se cerraron mientras aspiraba el dulce olor sus ojos se abrieron de golpe unos ojos de color azul claro en los cuales comenzaba a formarse un remolino que sustituía el azul por el violeta con el centro rojo sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer un sirviente entro alarmado al haber sentido el cambio en su señor encontrándolo con una mirada furiosa

-habré un portal a París yo no pasare pero tu si-dijo con malicia su joven sirviente se estremeció

-claro mi señor pero que sucede?-

-algún infeliz se atrevió a tocar a mi pequeña neko quiero que lo traigas ante mi sabrá lo que es el dolor es una orden-dijo con desprecio en cada palabra (menos en pequeña neko y es una orden)

-claro mi señor-detrás del sirviente de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos se abrió un portal color oro

En Paris...

-maldita sea kagome estas bien?-decía sumamente preocupado inuyasha la espada seguía atravesando su pecho pero aria había salido volando por un golpe con el boomerang por parte de sango quien se notaba furiosa

-tr...tranquilo inuyasha-dijo entre pequeños suspiros aome mientras con cuidado iba retirando la espada de su pecho

-como quieres que me tranquilice maldita sea mira como estas tienes una jodida espada atravesando tu pecho!-grito exasperado intento acercarse a ella pero un portal dorado se abrió dando paso a un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos que traía consigo una gran espada

-Suzuki?-jadeo aome

-pequeña traviesa no dejas de meterte en problemas verdad? mi señor me envió no esta para nada feliz con que te hallan lastimado-dijo con gracia pero al ver los jadeos de aome se dio cuenta de que la herida había estado muy cerca de los pulmones y el corazón

-tsk yo puedo sola!-dijo parándose pero se tambaleó

-kagome..-la mirada roja de Suzuki se fijo en inuyasha que se paro y sujeto los brazos de aome-deja el se encargue por favor estas herida-dijo casi suplicante pero de modo brusco aome se soltó de su agarre y lo miro con decisión

-mi deber es protegerte-la pupila de aome tomo un color rojo-no fallare...no de nuevo-dijo dejando nuevamente a inuyasha sumamente confundido antes de darse cuenta aome estaba haciendo girar la alabarda de nuevo pero esta vez brillo transformándose en un arco plateado y en su espalda un carcaj de flechas negra apunto al pecho de aria

-claro que no pequeña traviesa mi señor los quiere a ambos no quiere que tengan una muerte limpia-inuyasha sufrió de un escalofrío

-no quiero que los torturé!-dijo algo exaltada aome

-es una orden pequeña traviesa-sorpresivamente aome solo asintió-será mejor que saquen a sus maestros(otra forma de decir amos)de aquí habrá demasiada sangre-la sonrisa torcida y sádica de Suzuki estremecieron a inuyasha y miroku taos yacía inconsciente contra una de las paredes inuyasha sango y miroku ya estaban fuera aome estaba por cerrar la puerta

-EL DESTINO SERA EL MISMO HIGURASHI MI MAESTRO TE QUIERE Y TE TENDRÁ TERMINARA LO QUE HACE 500 AÑOS NO PUDO-aome cerro la puerta bruscamente

-aome que mierda esta pasando?-

-inuyasha yo..-

...

Los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron con brusquedad mientras se acostumbraba a la luz sintió un ligero peso sobre el y al mirar aome estaba completamente desnuda sobre el se movió un poco y la escucho suspirar seguía dentro de ella

Pov inu..

Wow había sido un sueño no creo fue demasiado realista la sangre la reacción de aome cuando "mencionaron" al sujeto extraño mire a aome y al recordar que estaba dentro mi miembro se despertó casi de inmediato comencé a mecer mis caderas mientras sujetaba su cola haciendo que suba y baje mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello ya que su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro y la mía en el suyo la escuche suspirar sonoramente mientras sus manos apretaban las sabanas

-inuyasha..-soltó en un jadeo después de eso se enderezo sentándose sobre mi miembro sus mano se apoyaron en mi pecho y comenzó a moverse mas fuerte mientras yo con mis manos sujetaba sus caderas meciéndola de adelante para atrás, ella cerraba los ojos mientras tiraba la cabeza para atrás

-vamos cachorra móntame-la alenté y ella gimió audiblemente se inclinó lo que la posición le permitía y comenzó a besarme con ferocidad ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras sus caderas seguían en movimiento con mis manos guiándolas el contacto visual de rompió cuando di una fuerte estocada soltó su grito de liberación en mi boca ya que seguíamos con el beso y nuestras lenguas enrolladas, sus ojos se cerraron yo solo los entrecerré sintiendo como mi semilla la llenaba y se escurría ya que no era capas de contenerla toda, quería ver sus gestos se separó del beso con fuertes jadeos gracias a la falta de aire

-inu...inu...-volteé dejándola abajo comencé a besar su cuello bajando hasta que llegue a sus pechos

_mi deber es protegerte...la pupila de aome había tomado un color rojo... no fallare...no de nuevo_ las palabras seguían retumbando en mi cabeza había sido un sueño o ella quería que pareciera eso? Estaba confundido me separe de aome y me senté en el borde de esta

-que sucede inu?-ella se acerco por la espada y me abrazo poniendo una mano en mi hombro la cual tome con la mía

Flash..

-no se lo que hice no me siento culpable no necesito tu lastima-

Fin flash...

Que rayos había sido eso

-inu..inuyasha! Oye que sucede?-la mirada de aome se notaba preocupada la tumbe de nuevo en la cama y comencé a mordisquear su cuello escuchando sus suspiros

-que es lo que me ocultas?-la sentí tensarse por lo que enseguida chupe su pezón

-no..ahh no te oculto nada-gimió aferrándose a mi espalda con fuerza demasiada

-no me ocultas nada pequeña traviesa?-dije de manera seca mientras acariciaba con brusquedad su pecho, ella me alejo

-que demonios te pasa?-

-no fue un sueño verdad?!-grite ya cansado no se hartaba de mentirme por dios acaso tan poco confía en mi

-no se de que demonios me hablas idiota-se levanto dispuesta a irse pero claro que esta vez no lo aria la tome y con fuerza la pegue a la pared estaba furioso acaso me creía tonto que podía engañarme y yo no me daría cuenta?

_ooh claro la perra faldera tras su amado señor hiciste lo mismo en Inglaterra ase tiempo verdad o olvidas quien te enseño todos lo que sabes_ esas palabras solo lograban llenarme de furia que es lo que le había enseñado

-que es lo que te enseño!?-

-de que hablas!?-

-de ese maldito que menciono aria el que te enseño todo lo que sabes que te enseño a como complacer a un hombre tu no eres como mi madre o sango tu eres una pequeña puta! Eso te enseño a como serlo!?-sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y cristalinos sus mejillas rojas y sus labios temblaban se alejo con brusquedad de mi empujándome sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr hasta caer al piso me sentí culpable pero la furia no disminuía

-no se de que diablos estas hablando pero en algo no te equivocas ahí alguien que me enseñó todo lo que se-

-que fue lo que te enseño como complacer a un hombre tsk no eres mas que un prostituta-

-me enseñó que un cañón en la cabeza no soluciona nada-

_un..un cañón en la cabeza? Por kami que mierda ise ahora_

Desesperación era único que tenia ahora porque...Porque no me controle y pregunte con tranquilidad cuando la mire ya estaba cambiada

-espera aome yo no...-

-déjelo joven amo solo, iré a resolver unos asuntos estaré aquí pronto por favor espéreme - joven amo? Joder la embarré

-aome espera por favor yo no se que paso porque reaccione así por favor no te vallas quédate conmigo-dije sujetándola del brazo girándola

-joven amo por favor podría soltarme debo hacer cosas-

-dime que me perdonas-

-no hay nada que personas joven amo pero si usted lo cree así yo lo perdono-

-se sincera conmigo me perdonas no quiero que hables como si solo fueras mi esclava sexual sabes que no es así-

-no lo perdono como podría hacerlo? Le entregue todo y aun así por un estupido sueño me denigro prostituta, puta? lo soportaría de cualquiera menos de usted sabe que lo amo y lo siento si no es suficiente para usted-

Continuara...


	14. reconciliación incompleta

Bien espero les guste y como me lo pidieron no se la pondré fácil a inuyasha

-deja de tratarme de usted!- Grito desesperado

-no lo haré, joven amo, ha demostrado que solo le sirvo para el sexo, bien, eso es todo lo que usted necesita, nada de palabras de amor, solo hágalo, quítese las ganas y listo. Yo seguiré protegiéndolo eso no cambiara-estaba por salir cuando se detuvo en la puerta-hoy tenemos una fiesta de disfraces, joven amo, sus padres vendrán por usted, sango tiene los disfraces, yo llegare luego por favor no se aleje de su madre-y se fue con un suave portazo

-mierda! la embarre!(*B: *dígase de cagarla) pero eso no fue un sueño, estoy seguro! qué mierda es lo que me oculta?!-

*(En el departamento de sango)*

Sango estaba sola ya que Miroku había ido a comprar.

*Pov Sango.*

Estaba preocupada, Kagome entro y tenía los ojos rojos, mientras las lágrimas caían sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, como si intentara no empezar a destruir todo.

-que paso?- pregunte asustada

-Sango!-chilló como una pequeña niña y se lanzó hacia mí, que la abracé acariciando sus cabellos, entendí que no quería hablar. Seguro fue el estúpido de Inuyasha, él siempre era el culpable de las tristezas de Kagome!

*Pov narradora * -Kagome, quieres descansar un poco?-ella asintió y la lleve al cuarto de invitados- yo debo ir a hacer unos trámites, si Kag? Volveré rápido-sango le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

*(Unas horas después)*

-pero qué demonios te sucede idiota?! Como vas a decirle eso?-decía con evidente resignación Miroku, entrando a su departamento. Cuando se escuchó un pequeño quejido desde la habitación de invitados.

-que fue eso?-pregunto Inuyasha

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación y con cuidado abrieron la puerta. A Inuyasha se le derritió el corazón al ver a Kagome durmiendo como un pequeño gatito, echa un ovillo, pero sus mejillas mojadas lo hicieron sentirse la peor basura del mundo.

-qué es lo que tiene en las manos?-Kagome mantenía un papel arrugado contra su pecho, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Inuyasha se acercó un poco y logro ver que era una fotografía

*Pov Inuyasha*

Podía ver el cielo azul, las copas de varios árboles, en la punta estaba ella sonriendo con felicidad mientras una mano descansaban en su cabeza alborotando aún más su hermoso flequillo, la mano tenia uñas muy largas y mangas anchas rojas. Solo podía ver la mitad para arriba de un rostro masculino. Tenía ojos dorados que miraban con mucho amor a Kagome y un flequillo tan alborotado como el de ella, solo que de un extraño blanco o plateado y sobre su cabeza… dos orejitas?

-que hacen?-Sango entro de improvisto haciendo que Miroku y yo diéramos un respingo. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, estaban rojos e hinchados. Me sentía peor que una basura, Kagome me miro interrogativa, sus ojos volvían a ponerse cristalinos. Apretujo más la foto a su pecho.

-que hace aquí joven amo?-Miroku y Sango me miraron con ojos de "que-hiciste-maldito-pendejo?"

-yo...-No sabía que contestar. *Piensa. Piensa. Piensa!*

El timbre sonó con insistencia

-voy!-grito casi de inmediato Kagome y se fue pasando por mi lado sin ni siquiera rosarme. *Aug! *Eso dolió, pero me lo merecía.

*Pov narradora.*

-oh Kagome! estas aquí, bien estoy aquí por ustedes-dijo la Izayoi, quien estaba disfrazada de una mujer de la época medieval, con un vestido largo y azul marino, con detalles negros. Su largo cabello atado en un elegante moño y un abanico a conjunto con el vestido. Inu no estaba solamente con un traje (*B: *las mujeres nos matamos poniéndonos lindas, y que hacen los hombres? F/)

-chicos ya vinieron!-Inuyasha recibió a sus padres-joven amo debo marcharme, por favor no se aleje de su madre ni de Sango, lo veré en la fiesta-Kagome se fue. Los padres de Inuyasha lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-no sé qué habrá pasado. Pero seguro ella tiene razón!-dijo desganada Izayoi, en qué se había equivocado con Inuyasha?. Tal vez aquella vez que le se había caído por las escaleras…

*(En la fiesta)*

Sango estaba disfrazada de conejita, con un vestido corto negro estilo musculosa y con la falda tableada; en la parte de atrás del vestido había una colita blanca y esponjosa y sobre su cabeza dos orejitas negras con la parte de adentro rosa, que de vez en cuando se doblaban. Su cabello estaba suelto y brillaba con las luces. Inuyasha estaba disfrazado de un hanyou perro

*Pov Inuyasha.*

Irónico, al igual que en la foto, tengo una peluca plateada que se parece mucho a mi pelo, dos orejitas sobre mi cabeza, un par de colmillos y un Haori rojo. Miroku iba disfrazado de monje, parecía que llevara un vestido. Lo que más llamaba mi atención es que todas las personas adultas estaban de vestidos antiguos o trajes y los jóvenes como nosotros de algún tipo de animal. Las mujeres estaban vestidas de manera provocativa y no dejaban de seguirme era molesto. Sobre unas escaleras había una silla con tapizado rojo donde estaba sentado un muchacho de traje, con el cabello violeta atado en una colita alta con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro sueltos, un flequillo alborotado, un solo mechón descansaba entre sus cejas también violetas su tés era pálida y sus ojos eran de un celeste casi blanco (*B: *mora-man *z: * una mora bien sexy *¬*) A su alrededor había varias mujeres disfrazadas de diferentes maneras: enfermeras, animales, antiguas… de todo. Lo único que quería era verla a ella, pero no llegaba.

La puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso ruido, el sonido de los tacones resonó con fuerza en el silencio que el portazo había causado. El muchacho de cabello violeta sonrió radiantemente y las mujeres a su alrededor suspiraron. Él estaba cruzado de piernas, pero a medida que el sonido del tacón se acercaba, se inclinó para adelante con impaciencia. Comenzaron a escucharse algunos susurro y murmuraciones como -*esa es la consentida del gran señor?*- -*vaya que es hermosa es raro que él no la haya reclamado*- -*escuche que ya tiene un señor*- y demás estupideces.

-mi señor...-me paralice, mientras un helado frio recorría mi espina. Esa voz era de ella!

-Kagome, siempre es un gusto verte mi pequeña Neko-y al fin pude ver a esa misteriosa mujer era ella y estaba igual que en mi sueño.

*(Flash sueño)*

Traía un traje de sacerdotisa pero no tenía pantalones sino una falda corta con shorts y la parte de arriba estaba levemente abierta dejando ver un poco sus bien formados pechos (*Mejor descripción habrán el link* .me/images/384x384/201208/miko-long-sleeve-short-red-uniform-kimono-wa-lolita-dress_ ) *(la falda es más corta y tiene más volumen y la parte de arriba estaba ligeramente abierto por lo que se podían apreciar los pechos pero sin exagerar)* Su cabello se había alargado hasta sus caderas, tornándose más oscuro y las puntas se mezclaban con un rojo (recuerden que las tenía azul fuego) intenso, lo más sorprendente fue ver las dos orejitas que habían sobre su cabeza, grandes, peluditas y con la parte de adentro rosa claro.

* (Fin flash sueño)*

Lo único que la diferenciaba del sueño, era la cola del mismo color que su pelo que salía por debajo de la esponjada falda. Una cola de gato y los tacos aguja con plataforma adelante negros.

-Inu veo que también estas aquí-gruñí enfadado, me volteé y ahí estaba Kikyo disfrazada de zorro (su animal interior una zorra XD *B: *Z! eso es grosero! Por ahí pueden haber fans de Kikyo… o algún zorro!) Tenía una larga y esponjada cola naranja con la punta blanca y sobre su cabeza dos orejitas del mismo color con la punta también blanca. Traía un mini short negro y un corsé que dejaba a la vista todo su abdomen

*Pov narradora.*

-Kiyoshi ha pasado tiempo sa...-Kiyoshi (*B: *mora-man) miro a Kagome, quien no había terminado de hablar. Vio cómo su cola se erizaba y comenzaba a gruñir. Miro a la dirección a donde se estaban posando sus ojos y sonrió nerviosamente al ver como Kikyo coqueteaba con Inuyasha

_esto no va a terminar bien_ fue el único pensamiento de Kiyoshi, que con resignación se levantó y tomo el brazo de Kagome y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia Inuyasha pero fueron interceptados Una hermosa mujer se prendió del cuello de Kagome mientras un peli plata las miraba enternecido

-Rin! Sesshomaru!-soltó feliz Kagome correspondiendo al abrazo

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Kagome porque no llamas más seguido?-dijo en tono de reproche Rin

-es que he tenido inconvenientes Rin-dijo en un suspiro, cuando volvió a gruñir fastidiada al ver como Kikyo ponía una de sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha pero este la alejaba bruscamente

-mmm-Rin miro al causante de que su amiga tuviera tan mal humor-oh por Kami! oh por Kami!-dijo emocionada, el vestido antiguo color amarillo claro con detalles en naranja se movió por como ella parecía saltar de alegría

-lo encontraste!-chilló, algunas miradas curiosas giraron a verlas mientras Kiyoshi sonreía nervioso y Sesshomaru estaba serio, pero por dentro se estaba dando una palmada en la frente.

-si lo encontré, pero esa perra…-gruño muy molesta

-vayamos con ellos-dijo con coraje Rin, tomo el brazo de Kagome y comenzó a jalarla

*(con Inuyasha)*

-Ay! ya déjame en paz! no quiero tener nada que ver contigo!-exploto Inuyasha harto

-Inuyasha…-dijo una melodiosa voz a su lado se giró sonriendo ampliamente, sonrisa que se borró por dos razones, al ver a ese mora-man(idea de mi beta XD,*B:* Si!) junto a Kagome y a su hermano junto a su esposa(espero que mi beta no entre en hiperventilación y se nos desmalle -.- *beta yace en el suelo desde que termino de leer "esposa"*) Rin, ella no me caía mal, para nada, pero Sesshomaru era otra historia…

-qué haces aquí afeminado?-dijo "cariñosamente" Inuyasha refiriéndose a su hermano

-nada bastardo, fui invitado. Que más seria, idiota?- contesto de la misma forma

-ósea que...Rin es tu esclava?-un poco perturbado el más joven de los hermanos

-wau! Papa! Mama! realmente es un genio, no entiendo como no está trabajando para la nasa o inteligencia especial, o cierto...-Sesshomaru sonrió burlonamente-inteligencia e Inuyasha en la misma frase jamás se a escuchado-

-Tu eres un…-estaba por lanzarse sobre su hermano pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y la pierna que se posicionó sobre su cadera se lo impidieron, los labios de aome cubrieron con pasión los de inuyasha quien estaba estupefacto

-el me pertenece!-sentenció mirando a kikio quien retrocedió un paso

-no por mucho!-kikio se marchó

-grrrr maldita-aome soltó un gruñido seguido del insulto

-aome porque no vas a buscar algo de beber?-

-tienes piernas para moverte Kiyoshi-

-vamos neko querida por favor-

-tsk que mas da-dijo aome comenzando a caminar soltando algunos insultos dirigidos a la persona de cabello morado

-como conoces a aome?-pregunto con curiosidad inuyasha su relación no parecía la de personas que se atraían físicamente si no una relación de hermanos

-la conocí en Londres ella estaba muy deprimida un mal de amores la salve nos volvimos muy amigos la veo como a una pequeña hermana-aclaro Kiyoshi notando los pensamientos de inuyasha

-oh valla no sabia que aome te conocía Kiyoshi -dijo impresionado inuno

-las conozco a las tres a aome rin y sango pero aome es mi favorita-sango y rin bufando corriendo sus rostros ofendidas-enfréntenlo pequeñas- dijo con gracia Kiyoshi

Aome volvió con las bebidas y recién ahí inuyasha pudo examinarla bien esa ropa le quedaba tan sensual se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en poder arrancársela

-te ves preciosa!-dijo inuyasha sonriendo de manera sexy

Pov kag..

Oh por dios sentí que esa sola sonrisa me derretía

_puta prostituta_

Acerco su mano a la mía me corrí rápidamente no quería ningún tipo de contacto con el no después de esas palabras.

Lo mire parecía triste quería abrazarlo decirle que lo perdonaba pero estaría mintiéndole a el y a mi misma no lo perdone no puedo.

Pensando en prostitutas ahí venía de nuevo kikio

-inuyasha debemos hablar!-

-claro que no ya no tenemos mas de que hablar yo no quiero nada que ver contigo deja de molestar-

Kikio puso una de sus manos en su hombro maldita perra mi cola fue y sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de kikio que soltó un pequeño quejido

-me tienes cansada el me pertenece maldita sea puedes dejar de tocarlo es mío!-

-enserio crees que te ama siempre estaré en su corazón pase el tiempo que pase-el brillo de sus ojos me dio a entender que ya sabia todo solté su muñeca con mucho odio recorriendo mi cuerpo como un amargo veneno, quería lastimarla valla que lo quería pero ella tiene razón el jamas dejo de amarla su corazón siempre estuvo dividido y siempre tiró mas hacia ella,

-aah-solté un gemido al sentir como sujetaban mi cola por dios se sentía tan bien

-venga señorita porque no bailamos un poco ya que su amo y mi esclava están juntos charlando muy a gusto-esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado estaba cerca de mi oído podía sentir se respiración caliente en mi cuello su mano apretó mas fuerte mi cola y mis piernas temblaron se sentía tan bien esa mano sujetando mi cola

-Nn..no..pu..puedo d..debo permanecer..jun...junto a mi am..amo-las palabras se trabajan al intentar salir ya había empezado a jadear

- naraku no la toques-grito inuyasha pero fue detenido por Kiyoshi

-me temo que el tiene razón-

-que claro que no dejare que el se la lleve!-

-solo será una pieza perro tranquilízate-la mano de naraku soltó mi cola y sujeto mi cintura me arrastro asia la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar era un lento asi que estábamos bastantes pegados

-mi pequeña miko-mis ojos se abrieron de manera notable

-como..-

-porque no te rindes...dejame que te tome como mi esclava sabes que el jamas dejo de amarla ni dejara de hacerlo yo puedo entregarte todo mi corazón mi ser completo el solo puede entregarte la mitad y rota estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que tengo darte el cielo junto a las estrellas-

-pero inuyasha..-jadeé había vuelto a tomar mi cola con fuerza mientras esta se movía para que la soltara me sujete con fuerza de sus hombros encondiendo mi rostro en este

Pov narradora..,

-el podría quedarse con kikio sabes que el lo quiere todos lo sabemos solo una mordida de tu parte bastara para que su contrato se rompa y puedas ser mi esclava solo una dulce mordida-

Inuyasha miro con dolor como aome comenzaba a bajar la ropa dejando el hombro de naraku a la vista la cola de aome se aferró a la cintura de naraku mientras levantaba su rostro sus ojos no se veían, abrió su boca dejando ver como sus colmillos crecían la mano de naraku jamas había dejado su cola

-si quieres evitarlo debes hacer algo-dijo Kiyoshi y le dio una espada a inuyasha-mientras siga sujetando su cola sus instintos tomaran el control de su mente sin dejar que píense racionalmente-inuyasha desenfundo la espada estaba oxidada y rota pero inuyasha sintió como palpitaba la espada se volvió mas grande tomando una forma redondeada-su nombre es colmillo...-continuo Kiyoshi su vista se ocultaba en su flequillo-y fue creado para proteger a aome-levanto su rostro y sus ojos habían tomando un color morado con velocidad desconocida para el mismo inuyasha estaba empuñandola espada pero otra choco con la suya kikio le impedía el paso reteniendo su golpe con maestría

-kagome reacciona maldita sea!-todas las esclavas llevaron a sus señores detrás de un vidrio donde estaban protegidos pero no era por la pelea que estaba por desatarse las sombras que rondaban la lujosa fiesta era una mala señal kikio arrojo asia atrás a inuyasha quien quedo junto a Kiyoshi tomo a naraku y lo tironeó ligeramente los ojos de aome se vieron su pupila se había afilado pego un salto alejándose de naraku tomo de la muñeca a Kiyoshi y a inuyasha al igual que las demás sango rin e izayoi los llevaron asia el vidrio, a diferencia de las demás que estaban dentro junto a sus señores sango rin y aome se quedaron afuera y empujaron dentro a izayoi

-cuida de ellos asegúrate de que salgan de aquí!-dijo aome sonriendo

-aome que demonios entren maldita sea-

-rin vamos pueden venir la tres!-grito sesshomaru preocupado por su esposa

-sango por favor entra-

Pov kag..

Sango esta embarazada lose y rin tiene hijos pequeños sonreí si no me mataban ellos lo harían ellas y no se quien seria mas cruel

Pov narradora...

-perdónenme..-la puerta de cristal se abrió aome empujó a rin y a sango dentro la puerta se volvió a cerrar donde apareció una estrella violeta dentro de un circulo

-kagone por favor entra-

-vete váyanse-las sombras se incrementaron delante de aome-inuyasha..-el nombrado la miro con temor eran demasiados-lo que viste aquella vez no fue un sueño no soy una humana perdóname...perdóname por mentirte realmente lo siento-las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro-Sin embargo no significa que te perdone-dijo inuyasha suspiro mientras una alabarda aparecía(la del sueño de inuyasha)las chispas volaron mientras sango con su hiraikotsu y rin con una espada trataban de romper el vidrio con desesperación

-maldita sea es un suicidio aome déjanos salir-grito sango

-miroku...suerte con los antojos de sango-dijo sonriendo

-eso quiere decir que..-

-estoy embarazada-dijo sorprendida sango

-rin saludos a los niños-

-maldita sea aome dejame salir-sollozo entre lagrimas rin cayendo pesadamente contra el piso

-Kiyoshi asegúrate de que salgan-

-se que saldrás viva-murmuró Kiyoshi muy seguro y comenzó a arrastrar a inuyasha

-dejame no me iré no sin ella-

-si te atrapan, si te quedas solo le complicaras las cosas a ella por tener que estar protegiéndote si tu mueres ella lo hace asi que corre-

Pov inu..

Que fácil le resultaba decirlo eran demasiados aunque no fuera humana cosa que hablaría con ella luego, eran muchos naraku había escapado por el techo junto a kikio

Flash...

-si tu lo ordenas no importa si se ve imposible ella realizará la orden sin replicas ni preguntas no es una petición ni una sugerencia es una orden!-

Fin flash...

Me sentí mareado pero quizás..

Pov narradora...

-kagome!-la nombrada se giro a verlo-esto no es una petición...-los ojos de aome se abrieron de manera impresionada-ni una sugerencia...-miroku vio como Kiyoshi sonreía escondiendo sus ojos en su flequillo sabia mas de lo que decía, ellas ocultaban mas de lo que acababan de rebelarles-esto es una orden quiero que regreses sana y salva!-la vista de aome se escondió en su flequillo mientras su boca permanecía en una linea recta hasta que sonrió torcidamente

-oh..-la alabarda brillo un poco mas-veo que no tengo más opción..-se volteo e iso una reverencia a inuyasha-claro mi señor...-levanto la vista sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre y sus colmillos se alargaban cada vez mas.

Continuara...

Creo que aome tiene mucho que explicar x3 próximo capitulo

"oculte la verdad por tu bien y una hermosa bendición"

Comenten y traten de averiguar de que se trata el próximo capitulo (aunque creo que es ovio) dejen comentarios


	15. oculte la verdad por tu bien

estaban en el departamento que kagome comparte con inuyasha a donde este había sido arrastrado

Pov inu...

Porque no me lo había dicho acaso no confía en mi eso duele

-no es que no confíe en ti inuyasha..-me sobre exalte al escuchar a kiyoshi acaso había leído mis pensamientos mis padres junto a miroku y sango se fueron dejándome a mi y a kiyoshi solos

-entonces porque no me lo dijo?-pregunte con altanería el que sabia podía conocerla pero ella se notaba por sus actitudes que confiaba plenamente en el sin embargo

-lo tiene prohibido yo lo prohibí-declaro el lo mire con enojo-es una regla que viene desde hace tiempo inuyasha yo no fui el creador soy el amo de todas aunque no me complazcan de manera carnal deben seguir mis ordenes yo digo quienes serán sus amos aunque ahí reglas-

-por ejemplo?-pregunte interesado

-la infidelidad por parte de una esclava se paga con la tortura al igual que las faltas de respeto-

-y la infidelidad de un señor?-pregunte con curiosidad

-no quieres ir a hablar al parque que esta aquí cerca-propuso kiyoshi y yo acepte

En el parque…

Pov narradora…

Inuyasha y kiyoshi caminaban con rostros serios

-como ya te diste cuenta kagome no es humana en una hanyou neko la razón por la que está prohibido que ellas muestren su verdadera forma es que en esa forma sus instintos toman mayor posesión de su cuerpo, ya viste como reacciono cuando kikio te toco respecto a lo de naraku que casi lo muerde se debe a un perfume que él estaba usando vuelve loco sus sentidos adormeciendo su razón pero el instinto de protección fue mayor al ver las sombras-

_una hanyou neko? como será hacerlo con ella en esa forma?_

-eres un pervertido-dijo kiyoshi

-como haces eso!-grito exaltado y sonrojado inuyasha kiyoshi soltó una carcajada

-ella puede negarse a hacerlo contigo como hanyou es lo único que puede negarte-

-fhe-inuyasha maldijo mentalmente

-pero…-kiyoshi volvió a tener toda la atención de inuyasha mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido purpura-si te pones un poco de esto en el cuello sabrás lo que es hacerlo con la demoniza-dijo sonriendo de manera picara inuyasha se sonrojo pero sonrió

-a por cierto en un mes nos vemos en al bar pasión aqui en Francia avísale a kagome a rin y a sango te contaré todo lo que me preguntes o casi todo-

Por la noche…

La ventana se abrió de forma sigilosa kagome entro sin hacer el menor ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación inuyasha dormía despreocupadamente olfateo ligeramente y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió sus colmillos crecieron mientras sus garras también lo hacían las orejas y la cola aparecieron los ojos de kagome se tornaron verdes delineados ligeramente con rojo

-maldito kiyoshi- gimió kagome mientras dejaba caer sus ropas al piso y quedaba completamente desnuda por los pies de la cama se metió bajo las sabanas bajo ligeramente los pantalones de inuyasha y tomo su miembro el cual comenzó a lamer

Pov inu…

Sentía algo entre mis piernas y gemí al sentir como una mano apretaba mi miembro no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era su lengua subía y bajaba al igual que su mano dándome placer lamio mi abdomen mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose subió lamiendo todo a su paso hasta que estuvo completamente sobre mi gemí al sentir como su cola rodeaba mi miembro erecto y comenzaba a subir y bajar mi mano atrapo uno de sus perfectos pechos y la escuche soltar un gemido acompañado de un dulce ronroneo por kami

-amo…amo-gemía kagome

-kagome…-volvió a bajar dando lamidas hasta que llego a mi miembro de nuevo pero esta vez lo envolvió con la boca y comenzó a succionarlo vi sus orejas moverse y las sujete con mis manos comenzando a acariciarlas

-amo..-balbuceo aun con mi miembro en su deliciosa boca sentía que iba a enloquecer sus garras rasparon mis pectorales y yo tome con más fuerza sus orejas-aahh-tome su cabeza con mis manos y acelere el ritmo acabando en su boca me sentí culpable pero escuche perfectamente como tragaba mi semilla y los ronroneo que daba

-gata traviesa-tomándola la subí sobre mí y enterré mi miembro dentro de ella escuchándola soltar un gemido fuerte y sus garras clavarse en mis hombros con fuerza

-per…perdón-gimió

_ una hanyou neko la razón por la que está prohibido que ellas muestren su verdadera forma es que en esa forma sus instintos toman mayor posesión de su cuerpo_

Debe ser por eso no quiero que se contenga yo quería hacerlo con ella en su forma más salvaje y así será

-esto no es una petición…-

-no lo hagas-

-ni una sugerencia…-

-te are daño inu-sabía que ella quería lo mismo que yo

-es una orden no quiero que te contengas-sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo mientras sus colmillos se alargaban aún más de pronto me vi sentado con ella aun sobre mí y comenzó a moverse de una manera ruda…que me encantaba

-por dios!-gemí en un gruñido extasiado tome sus caderas y comencé a acelerar el ritmo

-cachorro…mis...mis aah-sabía lo que quería tome con mis dientes uno de sus pezones y la escuche gemir aún más fuerte sus garras se clavaron en mis hombros

-ahh vamos cachorra más rápido-y me acorde de que era una neko como mierda la llamaría ahora

-tranquilo cachorrito soy mitad neko mitad inu así que tu apodo sigue siendo perfecto-ronroneo en mi oreja-vamos mi señor estoy por llegar por favor más rápido tú...tu arriba-haciéndole caso me abalance para adelante dejándola abajo sentí la necesidad y lo hice mis dientes se clavaron en su cuello

-te amo cachorra-la escuche gemir más fuerte y temblar entre mis brazos sus piernas se tensaron mientras sus dientes se clavaron en mi cuello dos, tres embestidas mas y me derrame en su interior

-inu inu-la escuche susurran en mi oído mientras aun temblaba

_su cola_

-ahh-la gire con brusquedad y tome su cola mientras comenzaba a moverme de nuevo y atrape su oreja entre mis labios parecía un perro montando (jejeej -/-) pero realmente me gustaba su interior se sentía más cálido

-no…mi oreja inuyasha-su cola rodeo la base de mi miembro cuando salía lo acariciaba al igual que cuando entraba-tengo ganas de comerte a besos -gimió con fuerza yo solté una carcajada que fue interrumpida por un gemido

-claro cachorra-

-solo espera-sonrió de lado dejándome ver sus colmillo me excite y enoje me amenazaba? Entre más rudo y sus brazos dejaron de sostenerla ambos fuimos hacia abajo (recuerden que estaba totalmente decidido a no dejar sus orejas)-lo hiciste apropósito-gimió

-claro que lo ice apropósito deja de amenazarme-reproche complacido al sentir su humedad y tomando sus caderas me enterré bien profundo una y otra vez

-te…te siento en mi estómago-soltó en un fuerte gemido

-pero que hermoso alago-y todo exploto en un potente orgasmo la sentí apretarme con fuerza mientras sus garras apretaban el colchón rasgándolo

-mi señor por….por favor muer…muérdame-y como me pidió enterré mis dientes

en su cuello escuchando su fuerte gruñido

Minutos después…

Pov narradora..

El la gran cama se encontraban inuyasha y kagome.

Inuyasha estaba con ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza la cabeza de kagome descansaba en su pecho desnudo abrazándose por la cintura mientras ronroneaba ligeramente las sabanas solo tapaba parcialmente su cuerpo la pierna desnuda de kagome sobresalía por uno de los costados de inuyasha

-kag?-

-mmm?-

-Kiyoshi me dijo que te dijera que en unos dias iríamos al bar pasión-kagome se tenso al instante

-como que al bar pasión acaso esta loco!-bramo kagome levantándose

-que tiene ese bar?-pregunto acusadoramente inuyasha

-na..nada-dijo nerviosa kagome

-higurashi..-advirtió inuyasha

-bu..bueno na..nada especifico solo que..-y balbuceó algo inentendible

-que?-

-que...-y volvió a balbucear

-ya dilo bien!-

-rechace a la mitad de los youkai de Tokio durante 500 años y todos se reúnen en ese bar de cuarta-expuso kagome

-500 años eres tan vieja?-pregunto sonriente inuyasha cuando

Pumm

Inuyasha estaba tirado en la cama con un buen chichon en la cabeza

-tsk para tu información tu eres mas grande que yo, yo tengo 17 años-miro a inuyasha quien había perdido el color preocupada kagome gateo hasta el y lo movió por los hombros-inu que sucede inu-

-ti..ti..tienes 17 años por dios tengo 22 soy un maldito pedófilo eres menor de edad-dijo mirando a kagome

-tengo 17 pero para el mundo tengo 21 eso dice mi tarjeta de identificación-

Unas horas después..

~bésame y olvidémonos de todo~

-cursi-dijo kagome con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de inuyasha frente al gran televisor inuyasha solo bestia unos pantalones sin camisa y kagome bestia la camisa de inuyasha solo con sus bragas

~te matare desgraciado~

El televisor comenzó a mostrar una escena de lucha con espada

-vamos compadre dale con todo-grito entusiasta kagome mirando la batalla de los guerreros inuyasha la miro con una sonrisa no era la típica "dama" que lo cursi a las luchas, no era normal pero le gustaba en un mal movimiento sin querer cambio el canal

~aah ummm mas si asi~

Las mejillas de kagome se incendiaron mientras escondía la vista de la película subida de tono inuyasha trato de cambiar pero no lo lograba

-que haces pervertido cambia!-grito kagome colorada

~ya...ahh si asi~

-no cambia-se escudo inuyasha tan colorado como kagome

~me vengo me vengo~

-por dios has algo!-dijo en un jadeo kagome mientras apretaba sus piernas estaba mojada al recordar hace algunas horas los momentos en la cama con inuyasha, esto no paso desapercibido por inuyasha.

Kagome había quedado boca abajo en las piernas de inuyasha para evitar ver la película (la cual se había ido a comerciales xD) la mano de inuyasha se poso sobre sus bragas y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad

-que..que haces?-jadeo kagome apretando las piernas de inuyasha

-dijiste que hiciera algo-dijo inuyasha sonriendo sombríamente kagome gruño y su mano se poso sobre todo el rostro de inuyasha y comenzó a empujarlo

-no suéltame-gruño kagome inuyasha lamio la mano de esta mientras corría las bragas y comenzaba a acariciar su sexo

-estas segura que quieres eso bonita?-susurro inuyasha un dedo intruso irrumpió en kagome quien gimió y levanto las caderas moviéndolas

-inu...yasha-otro dedo y kagome gimió aun mas fuerte

-creo que eso es un no...-susurro inuyasha

-si...sigo molesta contigo-gruño kagome

-ya te pedí perdón se que dije cosas que no pensaba si tengo que hacerte llegar al cielo una y otra y otra vez para que me perdones lo are no lo dudes - la volteo bruscamente pero llamaron a la puerta soltando una blasfemia fue a abrir rin y sango lo alejaron bruscamente y saltaron sobre kagome después de darle un coscorrón cada una la abrazaron con lagrimas en los ojos

Dos semanas...

En un restaurante..

Estaban sentados en la mesa los cuatro inuyasha kagome sango y miroku

-ka..kagome Yo quería pre..preguntarte algo?-el nerviosismo de inuyasha llamo la atención de kagome que lo miro curiosa

-si?-para sorpresa de kagome inuyasha se paro y se arrodilló delante de ella-inuyasha...?-no no podía ser su corazón latía desbocado sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo inuyasha la abrió dejando ver una anillo de oro blanco con un diamante

-kagome higurashi en muy poco tiempo me has cambiado completamente me has enseñado muchas cosas incluidos los celos llegaste como un ángel a mi mundo para salvarme...-todas las mujeres del restaurante incluida sango soltaron un "aww" (todos miraban al valiente inuyasha xD)-sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido y espero algún dia poder ver ese hermoso vientre crecido...-otro largo "awww" y las lagrimas surcaban los ojos de kagome-y quiero verlo pudiendo decirles a todos que eres mi esposa es por eso que...kagome higurashi me harías el honor de convertirte en kagome taishon-

-claro que si-dijo en un sollozo kagome inuyasha tomo con delicadeza la mano de kagome y deslizó el anillo por el dedo y kagome se arrojo sobre el

-te felicito inuyasha-dijo miroku

-ay kag felicidades-

Fuera del restaurante...

Después de una deliciosa cena miroku sango inuyasha y kagome decidieron ir a un parque muy hermoso cerca con un pequeño lago

-ahí kagome no puedo creer que inuyasha te propusiera casamiento-chilló feliz sango

-realmente estoy muy contenta aunque me preocupa no tener señales de ellos-contesto kagome

-de aria ni de naraku?-pregunto sango sus chicos habían ido por unos dulces

-si es algo que me inquieta tengo un mal presentimiento-la cara de sango se tenso con temor a lo largo de su vida abia aprendido que los presentimientos de kagome eran visiones y si ella decía que tenia un mal presentimiento debían tomar todas las medidas posibles

-algo va mal-dijo kagome parándose sus orejas crecieron junto a sus colmillos y cola su vestimenta cambio y la alabarda apareció sango hizo lo mismo comenzaron a buscar a sus chicos y los encontraron sonrientes con los dulces pero detrás de ellos un sujeto un youkai de cabellera color sangre y ojos tan negros como la oscuridad sonreía sardónico con dos dagas en las manos la desesperación se adueñó de ellas por mas hanyou que fuera kagome y lo rápida que era sango no llegarían a tiempo y fue cuando kagome vio esa arrogante sonrisa mientras los dorados ojos de inuyasha brillaban con orgullo apareciendo en su mano colmillo de acero efectuó de escucho contra ambas dagas

-khe no eres mas que basura!-dijo sonriendo de lado el corazón de kagome comenzó a latir desbocado mientras su respiración se volvía errática de la emoción inuyasha mato al youkai fácilmente y comenzó a caminar hacia kagome que estaba toda roja

-que pasa?-pregunto inuyasha curioso

-tu...sonrisa...colmillo...youkai-kagome no podía articular una frase coherente inuyasha coloco su mano en la frente de kagome

- humm no tienes fiebre-

-es por eso que oculte mi naturaleza-dijo de repente kagome ocultando su vista en su flequillo-los youkai del lugar querrán asesinarte las reglas youkai el mas fuerte se queda con la hembra-

-pero si lo matan a el no te matan a ti también?-pregunto miroku

-pensaban torturarte a ti primero para que el renunciara al contrato y después matarlo-dijo sango

-es por eso que nos mintieron-

-antes ustedes no eran conscientes de nuestras reglas y de quienes éramos por eso los youkai no atacaban si el macho no es consciente de la naturaleza de su compañera deben regirse por los reglamentos humanos pero cuando el humano descubre que la hembra es una youkai o hanyou se aplican los reglamentos youkai -dijo sango

-si les ocultamos la verdad fue por su bien-dijo kagome pasaron unos minutos de silencio y kagome se arrojo sobre inuyasha-por eso promete que cuando vallamos al club con Kiyoshi no te alejarse de mi lado-ronroneo contra su rostro

-es...esta bien cachorra-dijo inuyasha suspirando

Continuara...

*adelanto*

Todos sufrieron un escalofrío al ver como inuyasha enfrente del bar comenzaba a succionar el hombro de kagome

-detente!-grito kagome propinándole un codazo inuyasha cayo al piso pero después comenzó a reírse

-yo que tu me coloco la chaqueta cachorra a no ser que quieras que todos tus ex pretendientes vean el hermoso rojo que deje en tu cuello y me ataquen-kagome en un principio no entendió pero cuando su lamparita se encendió miro su hombro una marca roja tanto como la sangre resaltaba en su hombro un tic nervioso se formo en su ceja

-sabes abría sido mas fácil ordenarle que lo aga-dijo Kiyoshi sonriendo nervioso por el aura que rodeaba a kagome

-me pareció mas divertido esto-dijo malicioso mientras veía a kagome refunfuñar y ponerse la camperita

-muy bien todos adentro-dijo kiyoshi

-asegúrate de que el anilló que indica eres mía este visible-susurro inuyasha contra su oído y después lo mordió

*Fin adelanto*


	16. el bar pasión

bien aqui otro capítulo espero lo disfruten va a ver una noticia agridulce

Dos semanas después del incidente del parque…

Con todos habían decidido ir al zoológico estaban paseando cuando se detuvieron a ver al león el entrenador lo alejaba de él con una picana eléctrica mientras iba a ponerle la comida aunque el león no se le acercaba él le daba una descarga inuyasha frunció el ceño odiaba cuando trataban así a los animales

-ese maldito como puede abusar asi de un pobre animal-gruño inuyasha-desearía que ese maldito lo pagara-la mirada de kagome se fijó en inuyasha

-deseas?-pregunto suavemente

-si deseo-

-si mi señor…-los cabellos de inuyasha se erizaron debía ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras la mitad de la cara de kagome fue tapada por un "pañuelo" de fuego su ropa cambio a una falda con bolados celeste claros y una musculosa negra se paró en la baranda (era como una especie de hoyo) todas las miradas se fijaron en ella quien se paró como un gato(las rodillas a los costados y las manos en el medio)

-oh pero que hermosura!-dijo uno de los sujetos inuyasha gruño

Kagome se paró sensualmente

-deja de moverte de esa manera-gruño algo sonrojado

De un salto callo sobre el león la frente de todos se tornó azul mientras no creían lo que la loca mujer había echo

-crees divertido torturar al león?-tomo la mano del sujeto y lo arrojo fuera del hoyo kagome cayó al piso y el león le puso una pata en el cuello antes de que inuyasha gritara el nombre de ella sango tapo su boca el león rugió en la cara de kagome quien ni se movió y luego lamio toda su cara Todos estaban sorprendidos. Una muchacha, joven, con una mano había hecho volar a un hombre adulto robusto y un león la había lamido, el león más agresivo del zoológico! Qué clase de ser del carajo era esa mujer?! kagome salto y se paró frente a inuyasha quien bruscamente la levanto en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto

-mujer como demonios haces eso con toda la gente mirando!-la reto inuyasha

-solo...solo quería cumplir sus deseos joven amo-dijo aniñadamente kagome las mejilla de inu se encendieron

-eres una manipuladora...-rezongo en voz baja

-pero me amas así cierto?-dijo mientras besaba su mejilla

-ahh-inu suspiro-te amaría aunque fueras una despiadada asesina-dijo devolviéndole el beso pero en los labios

-si una despiadada asesina jejeje-dijo kagome riendo nerviosamente

-porque te ríes asi?-

-eh? Asi como?-dijo haciéndose la desentendida

-de forma nerviosa-

-estas imaginando cosas-el teléfono de kag sonó lo saco de su bolsillo y sus ojos se iluminaron atendió

-muteki!-inuyasha gruño quien demonios era ese sujeto?

Pov inu...

Porque el lograba que la mirada de ella se iluminaran de esa forma tan hermosa caminaba mientras sonreía y hablaba de algo que no llegaba a escuchar sus caderas se balanceaban de aca para allá mi boca comenzó a hacerse agua con ese solo movimiento me sentía arder por dentro mientras sentía mi sangre espesarse y mi boca secarse ella se detuvo y corto después de saludar sin esperar a nada la tome, me la lleve al hombro y comencé a buscar un lugar donde podamos hacer lo que tenia pensado sin que nadie nos molestara

-que demonios haces acaso...-pero ella no continuo se quedo mirando algo...

Pov kag...

Me levanto del piso ni bien termine de hablar por el celular y me cargo a su hombro su olor había cambiado

-que demonios haces acaso...-pero no termine de hablar al ver sus ojos dorados brillar con deseo y pasión el dorado se había oscurecido y parecía oro fundido

_maldito hombre_

-que sucede?-su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo normal y me miraba de reojo mientras caminaba

_esos ojos son mi perdición siempre lo han sido_

-tsk-gire mi rostro para que no me viera con esos estupidos ojos que me hipnotizaban

-dime que sucede cachorra?-maldito sea este hombre y todo lo relacionado con él

Pov narradora...

Los ojos de kagome se ocultaron detrás de su flequillo justo cuando llegaban a unas de las salas del zoo (donde se administraba todo) estaba vacío y tenia traba sin pensarlo entro y cerro con llave dejando suavemente a kagome en el escritorio se coloco entre sus piernas comenzó a besar su cuello mientras kagome tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las carisias de la boca de inuyasha la mano de inuyasha viajo de su espalda hasta el muslo de kagome y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud la boca de inuyasha subió y comenzó a besar a kagome con desesperación su lengua ingreso en la boca de kagome bruscamente y se enrollo con la misma las manos de inuyasha tomaron la parte de abajo de la musculosa y la subieron solo hasta sacar los pechos dejándola enrollada sobre sus pechos y sacando el estorboso sostén bajo y comenzó a chupar sus pezones con salvajismo mientras una de sus manos masajeaba el otro y la otra mano comenzaba a subir tomo la pierna de kagome por detrás de la rodilla y la enredo en sus caderas mientras comenzaba a acariciar su intimidad por sobre las bragas

-inu...yasha!-gimió kagome cuando inuyasha mordió su pezón y metió dos dedos dentro de ella

-kagome...-gruño inuyasha satisfecho desabrocho sus pantalones y corrió sus bragas de una fuerte estocada entro en kagome quien grito extasiada pero su boca fue tapada por la mano de inuyasha-se que te encanta gritar cachorra pero aqui no podemos-dijo inuyasha con voz enronquecida a causa del placer kagome callo sobre el escritorio mientras ella misma cubría su boca inuyasha la embestía mientras la miraba y sonreía amorosamente las gotas de sudor perlando su piel, sus mejillas sonrojadas los colmillos que sobre salían...colmillos!? Miro su cabeza y las orejitas habían salido al igual que su cola y garras cosa que le encantaba los ojos de kagome se abrieron y lo miraron inuyasha sintió que podría derretirse bajo esas esmeraldas que brillaban por el placer ella abrió sus brazos y el se acerco a ella la sintió lamer y mordisquear su hombro las embestidas se volvieron mas frenéticas mientras kagome silenciaba sus gritos mordiendo el hombro de inuyasha quien hacia lo mismo hasta que sintió como su miembro soltaba su semilla caliente en el interior de kagome y sus músculos masajeado su miembro.

-abran la maldita puerta!-la puerta se vino abajo mientras uno de los fornidos hombres de seguridad inspeccionaba el lugar pero no había nadie

-que estupideces dices kage aqui no hay nadie muchos menos dos personas intimando-dijo en un gruñido el hombre a un hombre de anteojos y flaco

-yo...yo...yo los vi lo estaban haciendo arriba del escritorio!-grito indignado

-otra vez mintiendo?-

-yo...yo no mentía kami que alguien me salve-grito el flaco corriendo de su atacante.

En ese lugar no había ni rastros en el escritorio... por surte no miraron detrás de la cortina donde kagome con una velocidad inhumana los había llevado a ambos acabando ella contra la pared e inuyasha arrinconándola

-cachorra fiera-dijo coqueto inuyasha kagome sonrió mostrando uno de sus colmillos y ronroneó

-no te quedas atrás humano-

-no me digas humano-dijo sonriendo inuyasha

Dias después en la casa de sesshomaru...

Inuyasha se encontraba dentro junto a miroku tomando un té mientras afuera sango y kagome charlaban animadamente con rin, sesshomaru estaba en la empresa

Pov inu...

Sin saber porque el recuerdo de kikio volvió a mi mente pero un recuerdo especifico

Flash...

-kikio dime a ti te gustaría tener hijos?-ambos salían de la universidad tomados de la mano

-claro que no-el peli plata se sorprendió-un mocoso en mi vientre arruinaría mi figura-

Fin flash...

Esa respuesta me había sorprendido tanto que recuerdo esa noche no haber dormido

-en que piensas inuyasha?-miroku me miro interrogante

-en kikio-el me miro con reproche y rápidamente me apure a aclarar-cuando me dijo que no quería tener hijos aunque lo evite no puedo dejar de compararlas son tan iguales pero diferente a la vez-

-a que te refieres?-

Miré por la ventana como kagome charlaba parada con rin y sango su cola bailaba a sus espaldas y sus orejitas estaban sobre su cabeza

-con kikio esperamos casi un año para intimar mientras que con ella solo pasaron unas horas sin embargo su entrega la sentí como mas...no se como explicarlo especial aunque kikio tambien era virgen-

-valla amigo eres confuso-

- me siento tan culpable por compararlas pero no puedo evitarlo sin embargo ahí algo que no tiene comparación el amor que sentí por kikio y el que siento por kagome-dije sonriendo

-eso es lo único que importa-dijo sabiamente miroku

-gracias monje- lo vi fruncir el seño con confusión

-porque me dices monje?-

-hola muchachos!-Kiyoshi entro con una enorme sonrisa

-Kiyoshi?-dijo miroku confuso al igual que yo no lo esperábamos aqui

Narradora...

-sip vine porque kagome me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo-dijo naturalmente

-Kiyoshiiiii-kagome sacudía su mano llamando al peli morado

-kagome que necesitabas?-Kiyoshi gritaba por la ventana

-ven idiota-Kiyoshi salto por la ventana inuyasha y miroku miraron desde la ventana como ambos hablaban Kiyoshi toco la frente de kagome y después se alejo bruscamente con un gesto serio preocupado inuyasha bajo rápidamente

-que sucede?-

-es que...-pero Kiyoshi no termino de hablar

-nada cachorro solo discutíamos sobre la salida al bar pasión nada grave solo un poco preocupado por nuestra seguridad-rin sango y kiyoshi estaban serios e inuyasha conocía lo suficiente a kagome para saber que le mentía

-kagome dime la verdad-exigió inuyasha

-ya te la dije-

-eso no es verdad te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me mientes!-

-te lo diré cuando volvamos del bar pasión-

-esta bien-

Dias después En el bar pasión

Todos llegaron al bar pero inuyasha estaba enojado entraría a un lugar donde la mitad quería a su mujer y ella había venido con una falda tableada negra un poco arriba de medio muslo con unos tacos negro y un top rojo dejando su deliciosa espalda y hombros a la vista sin embargo la hermosa vista no le agrada a inuyasha pues no podía ver el tatuaje que la marcaba como suya ya que ella y Kiyoshi creían que era mejor ocultarlo sango había llegado con un vestido bastante provocativo y rin con un pantalón negro y una camisa rosa que resaltaba sus curvas

-ponte esa maldita chaqueta!-bramo inuyasha kagome llevaba una campera de cuero pero no se la ponía

-no me la pondré deja de comportarte como un chiquilín inuyasha-acuso kagome dándose vuelta pero no vio la sonrisa perversa de inuyasha cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza

_ya vera_ pensó inuyasha sonriente y se acerco a kagome.

Todos sufrieron un escalofrío al ver como inuyasha enfrente del bar comenzaba a succionar el hombro de kagome

-detente!-grito kagome propinándole un codazo inuyasha cayo al piso pero después comenzó a reírse

-yo que tu me coloco la chaqueta cachorra a no ser que quieras que todos tus ex pretendientes vean el hermoso rojo que deje en tu cuello y me ataquen-kagome en un principio no entendió pero cuando su lamparita se encendió miro su hombro una marca roja tanto como la sangre resaltaba en su hombro un tic nervioso se formo en su ceja

-sabes abría sido mas fácil ordenarle que lo aga-dijo Kiyoshi sonriendo nervioso por el aura que rodeaba a kagome

-me pareció mas divertido esto-dijo malicioso mientras veía a kagome refunfuñar y ponerse la campera

-muy bien todos adentro-dijo kiyoshi

-asegúrate de que el anilló que indica eres mía este visible-susurro inuyasha contra su oído y después lo mordió

-si eso quisiera no habría escondido mi marca-dijo kagome agresivamente inuyasha sonrió

-el anillo es una ley humana cariño-dijo coqueto inuyasha kagome le gruño mostrándole los colmillos-o escondes esos colmillos o te arrastro al baño-dijo contra su oreja disimuladamente

-eres un aprovechado-gruño kagome

-soy tu amo-río-tu cuerpo y corazón me pertenecen puedo hacerte lo que quiera cuando quiera-

-inuyasha!-kagome pego un saltito cuando la mano de inuyasha apretó su trasero los ojos de kagome se entristecieron algo que inuyasha noto

-que sucede cachorra?-pregunto en un susurro mirando que no haya nadie y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar

-inuyasha yo... Tengo algo muy importante que decirte es sobre mi pasado-inuyasha noto el nerviosismo-tu...-

-eres tu kagome-alejándose bruscamente de inuyasha kagome miro a quien le hablaba y deseo no haber venido por dios correría mucha sangre

-hiten-el muchacho de ojos grises y cabello rubio comenzó a acercarse mirando con recelo a inuyasha que sorprendentemente gruñía a medida que hiten se acercaba

-donde has estado preciosa?-pregunto tomando sus manos y besándolas con delicadeza-que es esto?-preguntó al ver el anillo de diamantes

-creo que podrías ir soltando a MI prometida-dijo inuyasha tomando a kagome de la cintura

-grrrr-hiten estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre inuyasha pero la mano de Kiyoshi lo detuvo

-es un humano-

-a que te refieres con humano?-pregunto "confundido" inuyasha

-nada inuyasha vallamos a la mesa-

-mantente a raya hiten o si no...-inuyasha vio una sonrisa macabra en el rostro de kagome mientras ocultaba sus ojos detrás de su flequillo

Adentro del bar...

Inuyasha se sorprendió el lugar era precioso si quitábamos el humo del tabaco y las maldiciones quedaba un lugar preciosos.

La mitad para abajo de la pared estaba recubierta de madera lustrosa y arriba estaba pintado con un suave color crema decorados con detalles en dorado era muy acogedor pero eso no disminuía la molestia de inuyasha al ver como miraban a kagome ni la de sesshomaru y miroku quienes tambien estaban enojados ya que miraban mas de la cuenta a sus mujeres se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada

-que van a tomar?-pregunto una camarera coqueta mirando a los 4 hombres

-yo quiero agua-dijo con aparente pesar kagome

-yo quiero un whisky-dijo Kiyoshi

-mm yo tambien-dijo sesshomaru

-yo quiero vodka-dijo miroku

-yo tambien un vodka-

-yo quiero agua-dijo sango sonriendo

-yo quiero ron-dijo rin sorprendiendo a todos

-cariño no crees que es demasiado-

-pufff demasiado para rin?-pregunto una alegre voz femenina-pero si eso ella se lo toma como agua-exclamo la mujer

-mm kyaaaaa mia!-grito rin arrojándose sobre la mujer

-como has estado amiga-

-ya estuvo!-kagome se levantó y miro con ojos endurecidos a la camarera que sujetaba la mano de inuyasha quien trataba de soltarse -o lo sueltas o...-

-o que?-dijo la mujer desafiante

-shinta no sabes quien es ella?-una camarera se acerco pálida por el bien estar de su amiga

-ja quien es esta estupida dime que pide solo agua?-

-idiota ella es la causante de que estes trabajando aqui ella mato a la que estaba antes que tu-

-gyaaa lo siento señorita higurashi no sabia que este joven era su esposo realmente lo lamento no volverá a suceder!-exclamo la mujer asustada -en...enseguida les traídos sus ordenes!-

-en...enserio mataste a una camarera-

-pufff kagome matar a un inocente?-mia se sentó junto a Kiyoshi que se alejo un poco incomodo-porque te alejas de mi amor?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-porque intentaste violarme-dijo escondiéndose detrás de kagome

-entonces tu pre...-se estaba dirigiendo a inuyasha quien se escondió detrás de kagome tambien

-ni se te ocurra-amenazo kagome a mia con un aura terrorífica

-rin dile algo!-mia se escondió detrás de rin

-ok...? Que esta pasando?-pregunto desconcertado miroku

-ahhh-sango suspiro-siempre es asi-

La camarera llego con los tragos y los dejo delante de cada uno dejando de lado el extraño momento comenzaron a hablar muy a gusto ya era la media noche y después de algunas amenazas de las chicas a las camareras y de los hombres a los sujetos de bar habían decidido volver miroku junto a sesshomaru tenían algunas copas de mas al igual que mia quien había desaparecido a mitad de la velada y rin...bueno no estaba mejor que su esposo ambos servían de soporte del otro ya que caminaban y se tambaleaban

-rin sabes que te amo cierto?-dijo sesshomaru con una sonrisa borracha

-oh enserio amo sesshomaru? No sabe lo feliz que me hace!-exclamó rin

-vale vale ya vámonos antes de que pierda la paciencia -dijo kagome con un tic en su frente

-sango!-miroku se arrojo sobre sango y acarició su vientre -te amo mi exterminadora-

-exterminadora?-pregunto inuyasha arqueando una ceja

-si...bueno...etto...es que...-sango estaba fuertemente sonrojada inuyasha se giro a ver a kagome que sonreía pero solo por una corazonada bajo su vista a su vientre el cual era tapado por la ropa llevo su mano y levanto un poco la ropa sintió tensarse a kagome y vio como un dibujo estilo tribal comenzaba a formarse desde la punta de su vientre hacia arriba en negro

-que es eso?-pregunto curioso cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo ese tal hiten había arrojado la mesa sus ojos grises comenzaban a volverse negros kagome se puso delante de inuyasha y de Kiyoshi al igual que rin de sesshomaru y sango de miroku

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA!?-grito colérico los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron mientras miraba a kagome

-que mas te da?-pregunto altanera

-eres una...-

-ya basta!-grito con evidente fastidio-creo que todos olvidan quien soy! Puede que ahora sea una esclava pero no cambie en nada y si ahora no les saco la lengua por su atrevimiento es por la presencia de mi amo si no créeme hiten de ti ni siquiera recuerdos quedarían -

-donde quedo aquella imponente demoniza que mataba a todo aquel que la sobre estimaba o no valoraba eh ? Y ahora estas con este sujeto que obviamente no a dejado de amar a su ex y eso te hiere maldita sea hazte respetar!-el cuchillo de clavo en el cuello de hiten justo en su yugular la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros mientras hiten gemía de dolor

-puede que esto no te mate maldito bastardo pero recuerda con quien estas hablando puedo acabar contigo como si no fueras mas que un estupido insecto-hiten callo al piso y el pie de kagome comenzó a aplastar su cuello

-eres una...-

-insúltame y juro que te cortaré la lengua-la sonrisa de kagome advertía que no jugaba

-maldita!-kagome desenterró el cuchillo del cuello del sujeto y tomo la lengua del mismo sin pestañear amputo la lengua de hiten.

Inuyasha sintió deseos de vomitar esa era su kagome? No podía creerlo era muy sanguinaria hasta cierto punto le disgusto

Kagome se inclinó hacia adelante mientras sujetaba su estomago

-ese cachorro...-inuyasha vio asombrado como la lengua de hiten volvía a crecer

_asco!_pensó pero pronto recordó el embarazo de kagome

-estas agonizando a mi no me engañas y ese cachorro que llevas en tu vientre no hace mas que seguir quitándote energía morirás en el parto lo sabes tan bien como yo-

Inuyasha estaba petrificado su ca...bebé iba a matar a su esposa?

-no me importa-

-claro pero no dejare que ese maldito engendro te mate me oíste-se levanto con intención de golpear en el estomago a kagome un golpe lo suficiente fuerte y ese cachorro seria solo una mal recuerdo se acerco aprovechando que kagome respiraba con agitación.

La sangre manchó todo el piso mientras kagome caía arrodillada e inuyasha gritaba desesperado por la comisura de kagome bajaba sangre

-per...perdónenme-dijo antes de caer inconsciente al piso

-KAGOME!-

ohh por dios! Kagome embarazada es tan kawaii ya habrán notado cual es la noticia agridulce y les informó que estamos en los últimos capítulos :") dos cosas diré:

1-¿Como creen que va a terminar?(razonable)

2- seguramente habrá segunda temporada xD


End file.
